Operation Violet
by Darkblaze40
Summary: After a incident with Jaune, Ruby changes and strives to be a harsher and better leader, but when this causes a mission to go art, it's up to Jaune and his new 'friend' Violet to get Ruby back to normal before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Just watch the whole season of Ruby, 3 and a half hours well spent!, so anyway I jotted this down with the millions of story ideas that I never wrote down**

* * *

><p><em>She was nervous as she moved through the crowd, even with the loud music she could hear her heart beat faster, the people in the crowd only seemed like shadows dancing across the room, she pushed through until she saw him.<em>

_As soon as she saw him she felt her face heat up, he smiled at her causing her to faint, but when was about to hit the ground, he caught her while flashing a smile, he said something but she didn't hear him._

_He pulled her up and took her hand that slid oh so perfectly into his, he brought her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist as the music slowed down, they danced in a circle with every moment making her heart flutter, he looked down and she looked up, they stared into each other's eyes, both filled with emotion, he leaned down only a few inches from her lips...when_

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID IT," a voice boomed throughout the room

* * *

><p>Ruby awoke to see that she fell asleep reading, she grumbled as she looked down off the side of her bun bed to see a very someone-is-going-to-die-unless-they-confess Yang<p>

"what is it yang" Ruby asked tiredly

"Someone took my stuff!" Yang glared accusingly around the room

"what does it look like? " Weiss asked/yawned

"it's red and it's called 'The Plan' "

"that sounds suspicious" both Blake and Weiss thought

"oh, I think I picked that up off the floor last night" Ruby told Yang as she walked to her desk and picked up the red book from a pile "this it?"

"yes!, you...didn't read it right?" Yang asked cautiously

"nah, fell asleep reading a different book" Ruby smiled as she headed to the door, as soon as she had exited the room Yang let out a sigh of relief

"ok guys, you got to promise that you won't let Ruby read this book" Yang told them

"what's in it?, is it one of Blakes smutty ninja books?" Weiss asked

"THAT WAS ONE BOOK!" Blake yelled turning red

"I saw four on the book shelf"

"I read them for...the interesting plot and characters..."

"riiiight, I'm sure your interested in the characters very much"

"...so uh...Yang what's in that book" Blake quickly changed the subject, Weiss smirked at how much Blake's personality changed at the mention of her 'special' books

"oh, you'll know soon enough" Yang had a 'evil genus' type of expression "just don't let Ruby read it"

"fine, I'm going back to bed" Blake yawned and disappeared under her covers

* * *

><p>Ruby arrived at the cafeteria, which was packed and noisey as usual, she retrieved a food tray and stacked it with as much sugary products as possible<p>

"hey Ruby" she heard a voice from beside her, she turned to see her best friend Jaune Arc (Weiss would be best friend but...let's just say Ruby barley became friends with her), he was smiling goofily as usual

"hey vommit boy"

"Hey, I said not to call me that anymore!" Jaune moaned while elbowing her playfully "...crater face"

"hey, we already agreed that it was a accident" she pouted as Jaune laughed

"how do you accident explode again" Jaune asked grinning wildly

"shut up and lead me to a table!"

Jaune led Ruby to a table in the corner where his team (JNPR) sat, the three currently in a very important conversation

"I still think that a living chair would kick a living tables ass" Nora Valkerie told her partner, Lie Ren, who didn't seem to care

"how did we get into this conversation?" He asked himself as he noticed the two approaching the table "morning"

"hi guys" Nora greeted excitedly "so who would win in a fight, a chair or a table"

"chair of course" Ruby said instantly

"well I think a table has a shot" Jaune suggested

"you mad, a table has no chance against a chair" Ruby confidently told Jaune "chairs are the dominant race!"

Jaune rolled his eye's and sat down next to his partner Pyrrha Nikos, she seeme in deep thought "wounder what she's thinking about"

"A C, how dare they give me a C, I wil-" Pyrrha's thought was cut off by Jaune tapping her shoulder

"you ok?"

"FINE" Pyrrha almost yelled

"uh...ok"

"so, good morning so far" Pyrrha asked

"yeah" Jaune shrugged

"spent some time with little red?" Pyrrha teased nudging him

"huh?"

"..." pyrrah facepalmed mentally "Ruby!"

"oh, well it was only a minuet" Pyrrha was the only one he had told of his, teenie weenie tiny winy crush on the small girl sitting on the other end of the table

"why don't you just ask her?" Pyrrha asked

"because I'm nervous and I don't take rejection well!"

"when we started beacon you were confident to walk up to any girl and ask, but you can't ask Ruby" Pyrrha told him

"well you forget that Ruby is a badass mashup if the grim reaper and little red riding hood who has a sister that will probably hang me by my testicles if I dared to let on that I like her little sister" Jaune explained

"oh common, your a training to be a hunter, you can't still be afraid of Yang" Pyrrha sighed when Jaune nodded vigorously "hey Ruby"

"What are you doing!" Jaune whispered angrily

"getting you a date" Pyrrha replied

"what?" Ruby asked

"I was wondering, if I told you that Jau-" Jaune put his hand around her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence

"she's feeling sick, I should take her to the medical room" Jaune told them as he dragged Pyrrha off

"...what just happened?" Ren asked

"I dunno" Nora replied and went back to her breakfast, Ruby wondered what Pyrrha was going to say, but it probably wasn't important, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a surprising amount of good feedback on the last chapter, maybe its just because JaunexRuby is rare**

**Let us Continue!**

* * *

><p>"What was that!?" Jaune asked angrily<p>

"I was helping you, jeez" Pyrrha rolled her eye's as Jaune glared

"I don't need help" Jaune told her

"really?, then why don't you just talk with ruby?" Pyrrha gave a knowing smirk

"because...I...well...I mean...shut up" Jaune moaned like a child

"unless you man up and tell her what your feeling, I'll tell her myself" Pyrrha gave a look that said she was serious

"...fine, just give me some time" Jaune sighed "I need some time alone, I'll be on the roof if I'm needed" Jaune walked up the stairs

"he can be such a child sometimes" Pyrrha thought as she headed back to her dorm

* * *

><p>"I still don't think anyone in their right mind would give Nora a hammer that turns into a grenade launcher" Yang discussed with team RWBY and the remaining two of JNPR<p>

"and no one disagrees, though who let Ruby create that monster of a weapon?" Ren asked referring to Ruby's Cresent Rose

"what are you calling a monster" Ruby gasped hugging Cresent Rose tightly, whispering "the mean man didn't mean it my little baby"

"sometimes she creeps me out on how Much she loves that scythe" Weiss commented "sometimes I think she's going to start making out with it"

"what makes you think that?" Yang asked, the rest of the table stared at her " ok...it's possible"

"don't worry guys, me and rose are just friends" Ruby laughed at her own joke as the others just got more creeped out "...what?"

"God, you need a boyfriend" Yang sighed

* * *

><p>Jaune looked over the edge of the roof, the grounds were empty except for a few students relaxing on the grass.<p>

"Wish I could relax at the moment" Jaune sighed, he had been here for a hour and still hadn't come up for a way to tell Ruby that he liked her

"maybe I could just send her notes...nah too mysterious, maybe I could make message out of roses... No too obvious" June kept thinking of idea's, but then dismissing them, he was so caught up in it, that he didn't notice the person behind him

"I could challenge a load of people to a fight, that would impress her" Jaune started t. Imagine himself punching no-one in particular (Cardin Winchester) down until they begged, he didn't realise that he was mimicking his thoughts as he punch the air

"FUCK" cursed a femine Voice, cutting Jaune from his thoughts

He turned to see a girl standing behind him, she had long purple hair, she wore a dark green t-shirt and a red 'combat skirt', her eye's were amber and shined like the sun, she was beautiful and only now did Jaune realise that he gad just accidentally punched the poor girl's forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaune apologised quickly as he noticed the big red bruise on her forehead

"oh it's nothing...uh"

"I'm Jaune" Jaune introduced himself "are you sure your fine?"

"well I would be lying if I didn't say it hurts like a bitch" she explained rubbing her forehead "but it's fine"

"well..sorry anyway I was lost in thought"

"I could tell, when I came up here, you seemed to be in a deep discussion with yourself" she smirked

Jaune went red with embarrassment and looked down "well... I was trying to decide something"

"what?"

'I don't wanna talk about it" he told her

"well if you ever do maybe we can hang out sometime" the girl smiled sweetly

"huh?" Jaune said, had he just befriended a person ,who he had just punched, in five minuets?, though not wanting to be rude, Jaune stopped caring about how surprising the situation was and gave the girl a reply "sure, sounds like a fun time"

"trust me, every moment with me is a moment well spent" she crossed her arms and looked Jaunt in the eye "I've been told I'm a very fun person to be around"

He didn't know why, but her voice sent goosebumps up Jaune's spine, he hid it well though "I'm sure you are"

"Do you doubt me?" She pouted, her eye's filled with fake sadness

"stop giving me that" Jaune told trying to look away

"stop what?" She asked jetting closer

"that!" Jaune gulped as the girls face was only a few inches away from his, luckily her scroll started to beep

"sorry got to take this" she said backing away

"oh don't worry, I need to go already" Jaune laughed nervously as he heads towards the stairs, before stopping and asking I forgot to ask your name"

"oh it's Violet"

* * *

><p>When Jaune was gone Violet answered her scroll "what?" She asked whoever was on the other end<p>

"did vomit boy take the bait?" asked the caller

"like a moth to a flame"

"good, Operation Violet is underway"

"can we change the plans name"

"what, why?"

"it just sounds dumb and obvious"

"we're calling it Operation Violet!"

"fine fine"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this chapter is done, the next should be tomorrow, although I make no promises <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was kind of stumped on how to move on from last chapter (stupid, I know), but with a little help from Shrek the musical, I got through**

**Let us Continue!**

* * *

><p>The day had ended and all the teams started to head to their rooms, much to their dismay, the weekends had ended and classes would continue.<p>

As they headed to their dorm, Ruby could not help but notice the giant grin on Yangs face, this was good but at the same time meant that she had done something.

"Yang, what did you do?" Ruby asked her big sister

Yang turned her head and asked innocently "what do you mean sis?"

"you have that smile, the smile you have after doing something...troublesome" Ruby's eye's stared at Yang, full of suspicion

"I don't know what your talking about" Yang told her looking away

"Yang, what did you do?"

Yang looked up and smiled sinisterly "oh, you'll see"

Ruby swore that she heard thunder lashing down from the sky as Yang spoke, though she put aside her feelings of suspicion as she opened the door to her dorm

* * *

><p>Jaune silently opened the door to his dorm and crept in, he had gotten in very late due to...circumstances (he lost his key card and had to get a new one)<p>

He was surprised to see that there was still light in the room, since the curtains were closed and the lights were turned off, Ren and Nora were sleeping but Jaune could see that beside a single candle, Pyrrha was sitting with a blanket covering her, a small book was open in front of her.

"hi Jaune" she greeted without even glancing behind her

Jaune was surprised "how?, my stealth was flawless!" he thought

"your shoes were very squeaky" Pyrrha told him as if reading his mind

"Well, at least I tried...and failed" Jaune mumbled as he walked to beside Pyrrha "what are you reading?"

"something Blake let me take from her bookshelf" Pyrrha closed the book and looked at the cover "Ninja's of Love"

"What a creative title" Jaune said sarcastically

"speaking of love, you decided on how to tell Ruby yet?"

"wish you would stop asking about that" Jaune pouted

"I'm only looking out for you, you may not notice it, but you guys were made for each other"

"I have yet to see that" Jaune told her, secretly he wanted it to be true (not that secret)

"look, we have lessons with her tomorrow, I'll show you then" Pyrrha told him as she got up and headed to her bed, Jaune did the same and in the span of 5 minuets, he fell asleep

* * *

><p>Ruby was the first to wake up, she jumped off her bed and opened the curtains, the streams of light that flooded in always calmed her in the mornings, she stood for a second to admire the glow before waking everybody else up<p>

Weiss woke up easily, Blake was already awake, but Yang was harder, when this girl slept it was if she was in a coma, so there was only one way to wake her up, tap her on the nose with a giant scythe.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Yang yelled when she saw Cresent Rose

"your finally awake Yang" Ruby smiled innocently

"You seriously need to stop doing that, one day your going to accidentally impale me on that monstro- I mean Cresent Rose" Yang corrected her self at the end, not wanting any reason for Ruby to start caressing her weapon again

"How?, I am the master of...not impaling you on my sweetheart..."

"Let's just get to class"

* * *

><p>Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang stood outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to let them in, Yang and Pyrrha were happily chatting away about something, leaving the anti-social pair to talk to each other<p>

"so...had a great weekend?" Ruby tried to start a conversation

"yeah, I spent sometime on the roof and I trained with Pyrrha" Jaune explained

"So, you getting any better?"

"well I don't want to toot my own horn, but I think I'm turning into a excellent fighter, better then you even" Jaune smiled playfully

"oh really?" Ruby smirked

"problem?" Jaune asked casually

"Just think your exaggerating your chances a bit"

"that a challenge, Miss Rose?" Jaune asked accusingly

"Challenge imply's you'd put up a fight, Mr Arc" Ruby stuck out her tongue

"After lesson's, in the training room" Jaune challenged

"I'll be there"

"And you bet-" Jaune suddenly stopped talking as he. Looked past Ruby to see the girl he talkEd to yesterday walking towards them

When she got to them she flashed Jaune a dazzling smile and greeted "hi Jaune and uh"

"This is Ruby" Jaune told her with a smile

"oh, you must be Ruby Rose, beacon's legend in the making" Violet acknowledged "you look a lot smaller then I thought you'd be"

Ruby frowned a bit at the comment but still replied "nice to meet you"

"So are you like ten or something?" Violet asked, staring intently at Ruby

"I'm fifthteen" Ruby replied with a frown, she hated when people said how young she was, it made her feel like she shouldn't be here

Jaune noticed Ruby's frown and quickly changed the subject "so, your in our class, that's nice"

Violet turned back to Jaune with a smile "sure is, I'm sure I will enjoy these lesson's with you beside me"

This made Jaune blush "well I don't know if we'll be sitting next to each other"

"still I-" she was cut off by the teacher announcing that they could enter now

As everyone bundled in, Ruby stared at Violet "who is she?"


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, hopefully this gets out before midnight, wish to thank all the followers because I actually expect much from this**

**With that, let us continue**

* * *

><p>Weapon Contruction, usually it was Ruby's favourite classes, it was all about learning more way's to upgrade her 'sweetheart', but for some reason the monologues of their professor went unheard, that reason was Jaune.<p>

Jaune and Ruby had been best friends since they met, somehow they instantly connected, they were both alone and anti-social, who in all of history was more perfect to be friends.

Lately though, Ruby has been looking at Jaune differently, she didn't know why but being near him always seemed to cheer her up (even when she was already cheerful), she had talked to Yang about, she just said it was Ruby hormones' acting up, but Ruby knew it was more.

It was like in all the fairy tail books she read, except she didn't have these feelings straight away and Ruby wasn't exactly a damsel in distress or some princess Complaining about how she never gets any freedom, but she sometimes wanted to be just to feel like those princesses in the books.

She kept having vivid dreams of Jaune now a days, Jaune would slay a massive beast while a heavenly glow enveloped him, he would approach her and ask "are you ok?" and she would say something witty and romantic like "I am now", then as the sun set in the distance, they would lean in

These were the parts where Ruby would suddenly wake up, filled with disappointment and anger that she never finished her dream, soon though she locked those feelings away, she needed to focus on surviving Beacon, besides there's no way that Jaune would like her, he seems to go for older girls.

Now here Ruby was, sitting in between Weiss and Blake, her locked away feelings being freed by the fire of jealously, there was no denying it, Ruby knew from the moment that Jaune notice Violet that he had a thing for her, Ruby stared at the two (conveniently sitting next to each other) they were talking in whispers, giggling and exchanging lovey dovey looks.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked her leader

"Nothing!" Ruby replied through gritted teeth

"Really?, you look really pissed" if anyone looked at Ruby now, they would nbe scared of the intensity of her glare, it was as if she was about to shoot lasers

"I'm fine... I just don't feel well" Ruby told her second in command

"you sure?" Weiss wasn't the best at helping people through problems, but she could tell that Ruby was very angry at the moment

"I'm fine!" Ruby almost yelled, attracting the attention if a few students

Weiss decided to drop the subject, thinking that Ruby would tell her when she wants to, and returned to listening to the teacher.

* * *

><p>"So your an Arc right?" Violet asked<p>

"well yes..." Jaune replied

"so you must be a skilled warrior then, must of been easy to get into Beacon" Violet commented

"Not really, to be truthful, I'm kind of a failure to the bloodline" Jaune explained staring at the wooden desk

"that can't be true, your a great fighter, I mean you got into Beacon" Violet comforted, rubbing his shoulder

"...you could say that.." Jaune gulped remembering how he cheated his way in

"and even if you doubt yourself after that, you sure kicked my ass" Violet smiled, pointing to her fading bruise

This made Jaune smile a little "yeah your right, still sorry about that"

"ah, don't worry" Violet's face suddenly lit up "I got a idea, how about after this lesson, me and you go have some fun in Vale"

"Well I-"

"And I won't take no for a answer!" she told him, folding her arms determined

"Fine" Jaune sighed with a grin

"Now...what did sir say again?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening"

"me neither!"

* * *

><p>When the god know as the bell rang, the students rushed out of the classroom seemingly flooding the halls.<p>

Ruby slowly made her way through the door, Jaune and Violet were right behind her, they were talking about Vale or something

"Hey Jaune" Ruby asked, now that class was over and done with, she and Jaune could have their spar, which was good timing, since she had a lot of jealousy to vent

"Yeah?" Jaune smiled, apparently in a good mood

"Are you ready for our sparring match?" Ruby asked with a smile

"Oh sorry Ruby, but I sorta have plans with Violet" Jaune explained, trying not to look into her grey eye's that were instantly filled with disappointment "maybe some other time"

"yeah...some other time, got something to do anyway" Ruby replied as she walked off in the direction her dorm, trying not to show her disappointment.

Jaune stared at her as she walked off, he felt really guilty as he bit his lip "maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go with Violet", he was considering going after Ruby but...

"you coming Jaune"

"yeah...sure"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy to know that people like this, please do not feel afraid to tell me how crappy this story is...or you can tell me that its good...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if Jaune seems a little off today, he had a 'incident' with a reviewer and the abandoned dungeon under Beacon, where no one can hear him scream.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was rushing to get back to her dorm, her jealousy was starting to eat her up and she didn't want to lash out at some random person.<p>

"I can't believe Jaune stood me up" Ruby thought angrily, as she got nearer and nearer to her dorm, her pace quickened as more people started to notice her anger (wisely backing away from her).

Soon Ruby opened her dorm door and slammed it as hard as possible, luckily no one was in the dorm at the moment. Ruby could finally vent out her anger alone, grabbing her 'sweetheart' from her back, she slammed the scythe across her bed, the sound of the mattress ripping calmed her, the fluff inside falling gracefully on her head.

Her next target was the posters on the wall, especially that stupid one with those guys screwing about, with a few slashes Cresent Rose made quick work of the posters and with a little more slashing, Ruby was surrounded by destroyed furniture.

By the end of it Ruby was breathing heavily and hoped a little water would help calm her, she walked into the bathroom and headed for the sink, turning the cold tap, she started to pat the water on her face.

Without realising it, she checked herself out in the mirror, this turned her anger into sadness as she took a good long look.

"Why am I even surprised, Jaune would never go for me" She told herself as she realised how pale she was

"I know, you look like a goth fairy take reject" her subconscious commented "and your so short, no wonder everyone thinks you a little girl"

Ruby winced at the harsh words of her mind, but agreed "I'm not good enough, am I?"

Usually, Ruby would never think like this, but this wasn't normal, the one person that kept her confidence up was starting to slip away, Yang used to be that person, but now Yang always seemed determined that Ruby get some friends. Yang would always be Ruby's big sister, but sometimes, Ruby needed support from someone who doesn't do it because of duty as family, months after starting Beacon, Jaune had always help her when she was in need of confidence.

In the year that she had been here, she had fallen for the blonde goof, Yang teased them many times, each time making Ruby want to just tell him, so it broke her heart to see him making googlely eyes at another girl.

" Ruby, you in here?" surprisingly came the voice of Pyrrha

"Y-yes" Ruby tried not to sound sad as she replied

The sound of the door opening filled the room, Ruby walked out of the bathroom as Pyrrha started talking

"Have you seen Jaune, we have a pro..." Pyrrha started, stopping when she niticed the state of the room "what happened in here?"

* * *

><p>"no way!" Violet exclaimed<p>

"what do you mean?" Jaune asked

"that is not physically possible"

"Then how are you seeing it?"

"ice cream cannot balance like that!" Violet accused her 6 scoop ice cream cone, that stood proudly on the cone

"Well maybe it's one of those mystery's, never to be solved" Jaune chuckled

"Well, now I know Vale's new motto, _Vale - The town saids fuck physics_"

Jaune smiled for the fifth time since they entered the town, he was surprisingly really enjoying his day out with Violet, she had a air of wonderment that just made you smile, making Jaune was very thankful for that fateful day on the roof two days ago.

"I'm having a very fun time" Jaune told her "I was a little down before, but you have cheered me up immensely"

"It's not a problem Jaune, your a awesome guy to be around" Violet told him, taking hold of his hand "if I could travel back in time, I would keep repeating this day again"

Jaune blushed at the statement and smiled awkwardly at the girl holding his hand, but then he blinked, only to open them and see... "Ruby?"

Jaune was confused as he saw the young scythe wielder holding his hand, while looking very confused, her face forming a cute confused frown.

"What?" blinking again, Violet seemed to have returned to her original position "what did you say?"

"uh, I was just..." Jaune seemed very dazed

"you alright Jaune?, you seem to be spacing out"

"yeah, just the... sun..."

* * *

><p>"Never heard of this Violet girl before now" Pyrrha said as Ruby explained what has transpired after class, Pyrrha was kept in because she wanted to talk to the teacher<p>

"Jaune seems to be really into her" Ruby told her, sniffling in the process

"Thats strange, he never told me about her" Pyrrha didn't need to know everything about Jaune, but she would of liked to be informed that Jaune was giving up on telling Ruby "you sure they weren't just friends?"

"We all know when Jaune likes a girl" Ruby said as if it was obvious

"except when it's you" Pyrrha muttered

"what was that?"

"oh nothing" Pyrrha replied, remembering her promise to not tell Ruby that Jaune likes her

"can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead"

"I think...I'minlovewithJaune!" Ruby said quickly

"pardon?"

"I think I'm in love with Jaune"

As soon as Ruby said this, Pyrrha thought "Nice timing to find another girl Jaune", at the same time she mentally jumped for joy that Ruby at least admitted it

"Really?, thats terrific"

"Yeah, its really great, especially when he's found himself another girl" Ruby said sarcastically

"No, it's great because I'm going to help win his attention" Pyrrha had stood up with a determined expression on her face

"But Pyr-" Pyrrha shushed Ruby before she could finish

"Let's see, valentines day is in a week, just the right amount of time to formulate a plan" Pyrrha circled Ruby as she planned, she would make sure that Valentines day, will be the day that Ruby and Jaune finally got together


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VALINTINES GUY'S, hope you all got your piece of the love...that didn't make sense...**

**So did you guy's have a nice valintines day...assuming you said yes, good for you, now while you enjoy your lifetime of happyness, I'm going to eat some chocolate and stare at a wall for a hour to get a deeper understanding of myself**

***inisiate dramatic mirror scene***

* * *

><p>"Try these on" Pyrrha told Ruby holding out a pile of clothing, that she had taken off the clothe rack<p>

"Do we really need to do this?" Ruby moaned as Pyrrha pushed the clothes into her hands

"YES, I just can't believe we didn't do this sooner, Valintines is tomorrow" Pyrrha scolded as she guided Ruby to a changeing room

For a week, Pyrrha had been doing all she could think to prepare Ruby to woo June on Valintines day, this included a lot of private lesson's teaching Ruby how to get a boy interested (Ruby wondered sometimes if Pyrrha was qualified to teach her, but that's just her).

Some of their time was spent covering up the mystery of 'Who trashed team RWBY's room', WBY seemed to think that Carein had something to do with it, but you can never be to carful, so Pyrrha and Ruby avoided them like the plague.

Now that the day of love was almost apon them, Pyrrha had decided to take Ruby shopping for a dress, despite Ruby's complaints that her cloak was enough. On Valintines day the teachers decided that the Huntresses in training needed to relax, so they yearly hold a mandatory ball, Pyrrha constaly stated that this was Ruby's chance, while Ruby just went along with whatever she said.

Entering the changing room, Ruby pulled out of the pile, a sparkly, long green dress sighing she tried it on

"this is too big" Ruby said, passing out the dress

"try another"

"this one fits...how do you tie the straps?"

"you don't know how to do a knot?" Pyrrha questioned

"...I was never good with knots..."

"ok ok, just lead the bunny round the tree-"

"what bunny?"

"I mean the end of the straps"

"why didn't you say so?"

"just lead it round the tree!"

"What's the tr-"

"Your finger!"

"ok, now put it in the hole"

"..."

"It's the gap at the beginning of the strap"

"oh"

After a lot more tying and questions, Ruby finally emerged from the changing room, she gulped and looked expectantly at Pyrrha "w-what do you think?"

"...it's...your...just so BEAUTIFUL"

* * *

><p>"We know you did it!" Weiss yelled as she slapped Cardin, who currently was strapped in a chair, in the now tidy dorm of team RWBY<p>

"I swear I-"

"just confess and we won't have to get rough" Blake told the bully

"I told you I-" Blake punched Cardin in the gut, causing him to stop breathing for a second

"I thought I was bad cop" Weiss glared at Blake

"you are, I'm bad ass cop" Blake shrugged

"No, you are the wimpy good cop"

"Wimpy?, I'm a ninja" Blake stated

"...you got a point there"

Cardin then started to say "I always though you were th-"

"Did I say you could talk!?" Weiss socked him in the jaw, causing him to bleed a bit

Yang sat on her bed watching the two interrogate the bully, while reading her red book with interest

"Hey Yang, you wanna help?" Blake asked her partner

"nah, I don't wanna get in trouble for possible assault" Yang's watch started to beep, standing up she continued "anyway, I got to go meet someone"

It was at this moment that Cardin stupidly thought that he could escape, he tried to jump up, only to instantly loose balance and fall into Weiss, who in turn, bumped into Blake, Blake tripped and knocked Yang over.

"...Hey pussy cat"

"yeah"

"I know this is a normal thing for you, but could you get off me" Yang joked

Blushing deeply, Blake got back up to see that Weiss was... traumatising Cardin, Blake helped Yang up and noticed the red book on the ground, she blended over and picked up the open book, she was about to give it to Yang when she noticed some words on the page.

"Blake, give that back!" Yang pleaded

Blake read the whole page and then asked "Yang, what's 'Operation Violet'?"

Violet walked down the ever expanding corridor, she kept glancing at the name plates on the top of every dorm, she was looking for one specifically, as you might of guessed she was looking for team JNPR's dorm.

Her search was put to a halt when a boy approach her, she remembered someone calling him Dove or something, he was looking around in a wild panic

"excuse me?" the boy stuttered

"yes" Violet replied, bored

"Have you seen our team leader?, his name is Cardin" the boy asked nervously

"uh...he's that brown haired knight, right?"

"yeah, he's been missing for the whole day"

"I haven't seen him today, sorry"

"it's ok, I'll just ask someone else" the boy wondered off muttering "probably got kidnapped by those damn Fanus again"

"weird" Violet thought as she continued her journey

* * *

><p>Jaune, Ren and Nora sat in their dorm doing random task's, Ren was studying, Nora was watching...telitubbies and Jaune was staring out the window, bored out if his mind<p>

"Hey Ren?" Jaune called, turning to face his team mate

"What?" Ren replied, not even looking up from his book

"Is it me, or has Pyrrha not been around lately?" Jaune was a little worried for the well being of his partner at the moment

"She does seem to be spending a lot of time with Ruby" Ren closed his book and faced Jaune

"strange, they never seemed to be this buddy buddy before" Jaune stated

"Yes it is... You don't think she...you know" Ren thought a loud

"their what?"

"you know, her sword swings the other way"

Jaune blinked in reply, this made Ren mentally face palm

"never mind"

"maybe Pyrrha noticed that you were spending a lot of time with Violet and got a new friend" Nora suggested, in her usual chirpy tone

"maybe"

There was a knock on the door, Nora instantly jumped up and rushed to open it, standing there was as surprised Violet

"Jaune, it's you girlfriend!" Nora yelled behind her

"I think he can see me..." Violet thought as she entered the room, past the over energetic Nora

"Hi Violet" Jaune greeted with a blush on his face

"Hello Jaune, I wanted to ask for..." thats when it hit her, she forgot why she was here

"for what?"

"uh...I forgot" Violet frowned when she heard a small chuckle from the direction of Ren

"oh...well, you should stay here until you remember then..." Jaune said, not really sure of what to do"

Then Nora decided to start chanting "Jaune and Violet sitting in a tree K.I.S.S-"

"Nora, shut up!" Jaune blushed furiously as he clamped his hand over Nora's mouth, Violet laughed at the scene, she then remembered what she came to ask Jaune

"Jaune, I was wondering that since it's Valentines tomorrow, that maybe you could accompany me to the ball" Violet was blushing when she finished her sentence and so was Jaune

"...you mean...like a date?" Violet nodded

"well, yeah...no I mean sure...uh, I...YES yes, I mean yes!" Juane replied nervously

_ "I can't believe it, a girl just asked me out!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**This was going to be one bit chapter with the last one, but I wanted to do this before Valentines day ended, so the third part will be done tomorrow **

* * *

><p>It was quiet in team RWBY's dorm, everyone was sleeping soundly as cracks of light penetrated the window (note from RT - Bow Chika Bow Wow), beside the sleeping form of Ruby was a alarm clock, only one minuet way from it's set time, Ruby had a smile planted on her face as she slept<p>

_"you didn't have to carry me" Ruby told the blonde goof, who's arms she was currently occupying_

_"it's no problem, anything for my beautiful princess" Jaune replied with a charming smirk, Ruby blushed deeply with a embarrassed smile_

_"thanks, I've never been complimented on my looks before..." Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck_

_"Well then the world has been driven into madness" he commented, staring deeply into her eye's as he leaned in_

_Ruby leaned in as well "I love you Jaune Arc"_

_"I love you too Ruby Rose"_

The alarm clock blared loudly as it displayed that the time was 8:30am, though this only went on for seconds before Ruby's fist of rage slammed down on it and started to rip the defenceless clock apart

Weiss, Blake and Yang watch from afar as their leader destroyed the clock, Weiss almost feeling sick, with Blake and Yang afraid

"Remind me to never wake her up when she's having a good dream" Weiss told Yang as Ruby finished murdering the small electronic object

"morning guys" Ruby greeted as she casually entered the bathroom too change

"I've learned to accept the fact that anything happens with Ruby" Yang assured the two, who nodded in agreement

"Are you going show her whats in your book" Blake asked Yang with a hint of anger

"Are you crazy?, she'd kill me if she found out, even if it's for her own good" Yang defended

"her own good?, your tricking two people" Blake countered, Yang walked away, accepting that Blake wasn't going to lose the argument

"Common, we got a ball to get ready for" Weiss told Blake as she waited by the bathroom door

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry!" Jaune was in compleat darkness, the only light was blocked by a small girl, who he couldn't make out<em>

_"You betrayed me!" the girl yelled, she was on the brink of tears_

_"How was I su-"_

_"I WAS INLOVE WITH YOU!" she snapped, her voice breaking_

_"I'm sorry, I was a coward alright" he tried to get closer to the girl_

_"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" she cried, he could hear the tears falling from her eye's_

_"please" he pleaded weakly as the room got darker, the world seemed to be nothing but cold and empty as the darkness finally took him_

Jaune woke up in a cold sweat, the room was pitch black, not a crack of light could break through the curtains

Dread filled Jaune, the dream shaking him, he knew it was just a dream, but it made his heart burn, the girl that yelled at him seemed familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Jaune?" came Pyrrha's voice as the lights suddenly turned on,revealing that Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were standing in their pyjama's, staring at him in worry

"Are you ok?" Ren asked "your sweating bullets and you look like your about to cry"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" Jaune breathed, then he continued in a calm voice "anyway, today is not a day to be worried, for today is a occasion to celebrate the power of love"

His statement seemed to convince the trio that he was fine now, Nora smiled like usual and dibs the bathroom, Ren was already dressed and started his normal routine of cleaning his weapons

"You seem a little to happy today Jaune" Pyrrha commented with a smirk "is there someone special, your thinking about for Valentines?"

"I don't know about you, but I got myself a date to the ball" Jaune told her, now fully in 'smug git' mode

"That's wond...YOU WHAT" Pyrrha had a very confused expression

"yep, Violet asked me" Jaune grinned as Nora exited the bathroom, Jaune entered in to get out of his bunny pyjamas

"That bitch!" Pyrrha thought "fuck,fuck,fuck, now all the work I did with Ruby will be for nothing"

"Ren!, why did you let this happen!" Pyrrha scolded him

"What?, why do I have to intervene in Jaune's love life?" Ren asked, puzzled as to what he did

"Ok Pyrrha, calm down, you've prepared Ruby, there may be another obstacle now, but she can still woo Jaune" Pyrrha told herself

* * *

><p>It was now 6:30pm, the ball has started and all of the students are entering the ball room, though some were running late.<p>

Pyrrha impatiently stood beside the entrance, waiting for Ruby "if she's chickened out on this, I'm gonna have to drag her here myself" she thought

"Sup Pyrrha" greeted Ruby's blond sister, who seemed to appear from no where

"hello Yang" Pyrrha slightly bowed her head

"you waiting for someone, did your date stand you up?" Yang asked casually

Pyrrha simply replied "I do not have a date, I am waiting for your sister"

"what are you doing with Ruby" Yang asked, a little suspicious

"I'm helping her, though it's going to be hard if she chickened out" Pyrrha checked her watch again

"Good luck with that, if anything goes hilariously wrong, I'll be over there" Yang said as she walked in the direction if the dance floor

Pyrrha shook her head and looked over to where Jaune and Violet were talking "hurry up Ruby!"

* * *

><p>"and that's how I got the nickname Vomit boy" Jaune finished his lengthy story with a small grin<p>

"thats the curse of motion sickness" Violet said with a fake sigh "what is this world coming too!"

Jaune laughed for a few seconds before trying desperately to regain his posture "what people don't know is that motion sickness is very common"

"I'm sure someday, people will understand the plight of the motionally sick" Violet reassured her date

"Never expected Valintines days to be this fun, then again you did seem to be right a lot" Jaune told her

"huh?"

"Remember, you said you were a fun person to be around"

"oh, thank you Jaune" Violet smiled at the boy

"it's nothing re...who is that?" Jaune looked at the entrance to see someone enter "is that, Ruby?"

Ruby was wearing a long red dress, the straps were clumsily tied but that didn't hurt the image, she wasn't wearing her hood so Jaune got a good look at her face, her dark hair fell between her grey eye's, he didn't know why but it went perfect with her pale skin, Jaune was breathless, Ruby was gorgeous.

"Miss Rose your late!" Goodwitch's eyes demanded a explanation as they stared through her spectacles

"sorry mam, I had a little trouble getting the dress on..." Ruby looked at her feet in embarrassment

"I'll let you off this time Miss Rose, but try to not be tardy next time" Goodwitch advised "and miss Rose"

"yes mam?"

"That dress is perfect" with that compliment , the professor disappeared into the crowd

"Ruby!, there you are" Pyrrha rushed up to Ruby "I've been waiting for you, what took so long"

"I had trouble timing the straps..."

Pyrrha sighed and said "all that matters now is that your here, at looking pretty damn good"

Ruby smiled brightly "you think so"

"I know so, now time to woo Jaune" Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's arm a pulled her towards Jaune and Violet

"Time to make some magic!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but I needed a day to recharge my brain after the last two chapters, but here it is...amother chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ruby can make weapons of mass destruction with ease, she is a trained sniper and could take on a horde of the worlds most powerful Grims, but one thing she is finding hard to do, is to build up the courage to approach and woo Jaune.<p>

Pyrrha was currently trying her hardest to force the 15 year old huntress in training, out from behind her, Ruby seemed to try anything to not be noticed by anyone in the room as Pyrrha dragged her to Jaune.

"What's up with Ruby?" Jaune asked Violet as they watch Ruby try and avoid notice

"How am I supposed to know?" Violet shrugged

"Well...your a girl..."

"What?, do you think all girls can read each other's minds?" Violet question, her eyebrow raised

"No!, I just thought that you would...know..." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

"This got awkward" Violet stated "I'm just gonna get some refreshments, I'll be right back" with that, Violet walked towards the table that held all the refreshments

_"did I fuck up, shit I fucked up!, I FUCKED IT UP" _Jaune mentally yelled _"stupid, stupid, why do you always have to make everything so awkward!"_

"Hey Jaune" Pyrrha greeted, interrupting Jaune's mental scolding

"Hi Pyrrha!" he replied, trying to make everything seem like nothing might of gone wrong

"Where's Violet?" Pyrrha asked while thinking _"please tell me that she suddenly combusted and that you now want to date Ruby" _

"She just went to get something to drink" Jaune replied, he hoped he hadn't ruined everything with his comment

"Oh really!" Pyrrha said casually _"this is perfect!"_

"yeah, she should be back soon" Juane no then noticed the small girl trying to hide behind Pyrrha "Hi Ruby"

"Oh, h-h-hi Jaune" Ruby stuttered

"What's that?, I think I hear someone calling me" Pyrrha said suddenly

Ruby gave Pyrrha a glare that said_ "Don't leave me alone, I can't do this!", _Pyrrha didn't seem to notice as she quickly walked off in a random direction

Ruby and Jaune stood awkwardly for a minuet befor Jaune decided to start a conversation "so, nice dress"

"Thanks, Pyrrha picked it out for me" Ruby shrugged

"She always did have a sense for those types of things" Jaune stated thoughtfully, before blurting out "it make you look beautiful"

Ruby blushed a deeper shade of red then all of you could imagine "T-thanks, you look...manly", Ruby hoped she said the right thing

"No offence, but it's good to see you without your cloak for once" Jaune complimented

"It's been awhile since I wore something different, not really used to it yet" Ruby smiled, no longer feeling embarassed

"It's always good to try new things, that's what my dad used to say"

"The same dad that said that all girls want in a guy, is confidence" Ruby smirked

"He wasn't always right, but that doesn't mean that his point doesn't stand" Jaune retourted

* * *

><p>Yang stood still, everything else seemed to not matter, this could be the decision that will change her life forever, she took her time, one miscalculation and she could regret this door her entire life<p>

Coke or Diet Coke

"It's just so hard to choose, Coke taste so good, but diet has much less sugar" Yang held a cup, each moment it swayed to each bottle, trying to debate the issue

"Your at a Valentine's ball and your biggest problem is, which coke to drink?" Violet questioned as she approaches the table

"You think you could make this decision?"

"why not just mix them both?" Violet suggested (Admit it, you've mixed two fizzy drinks at least once!)

"Your a genus!" Yang praised as she filled her cup with both of the drinks

"I have been told" Violet grabbed a handful of nuts and started to nibble on them

"Now my savior, having a good Valetine?" Yang asked as downed her cup

"It's been a nice night" Violet shrugged

Yang then pointed behind Violet "Looks like Ruby abd a Jaune are having a good time"

Violet turned to see that Jaune and Ruby were in the middle of the room, slow dancing

* * *

><p>-5 minuets ago-<p>

"So you and Violet are...a thing?" Ruby asked

"If this night goes well, maybe" Jaune replied with a smile

"Good that you have someone" Ruby sighed "I'm here Valentine-less"

"Better to be alone then with some guy that Yang will probably castrate" Jaune joked

"so me being alone is a defence for the men in this school?" asked with fake hurt

"N-no, I ment that..." Jaune tried to fix his statement

"it's ok Jaune"

"I seem to be making everything awkward today" Jaune looked down at his feet "sorry"

Suddenly, Ruby had a idea "well if you want to make it up to me" she started nervously "you wanna dance?"

Jaune thought for a second _"Violet won't mind, it just a friendly dance"_, he then nodded and took Ruby's hand

The dance started slow, Jaune put one arm on Ruby's shoulder and the other around her waist, Ruby did the same, they danced in a circle with every movement making her heart flutter, he looked down and she looked up, they stared into each other's eyes, both filled with emotion, he leaned down only a few inches from her lips

"Excuse me" Violet interrupted, Ruby and Jaune instantly broke apart

"uh, yes Violet?" Ruby asked awkwardly

"I was just wandering if I could have a dance with my date" she smiled sweetly at Jaune, who didn't notice her death glare at Ruby

"Of course, he's all yours" Ruby crumbled under Violet's gaze

Jaune was relived that Violet didn't seem angry, he mentally hit himself as his head was filled with the though_ "YOU JUST ALMOST KISSED RUBY, WHILE VIOLET WAS ONLY A FEW FEET AWAY"_, he couldn't believe that he did that _"Ruby must be furious, I hope she didn't think I was trying to take advantage of her!"_

Jaune was brought back to reality when Violet took his hand "Shall we dance"

"Yes, we shall" Jaune instantly replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist

As the music played Violet asked "Jaune, there nothing between you and Ruby right?"

Jaune was about to say no, but decided to be a little truthful "well I used to have a crush on her, but..."

"but?"

"then I realised that she had no interest in me and I moved on, then I also met you" Jaune smiled

"so you won't mind me doing this"

"doing what?"

It all happened in slow motion, Violet inch closer to Jaune, who didn't realise what she was doing until she was a inch from his face, before he could say anything, her lips connected with him for a long, pationate kiss.

Jaune returned the kiss with full force, he felt a surge of happiness, if only he noticed the depressed scythe wielder, rushing out the door, despite the protest of Goodwitch

* * *

><p><em><strong>Depressing ending to a chapter, hopefully a certain reviewers won't visit my house to rip off my ball's for this...<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I think this chapter is a little shittyer then I usually write, but I hope you can overlook that and try to enjoy it, so, NEXT CHAPTER_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yang"<p>

"don't disturb my concentration!"

"Yang!"

Yang groaned as she accidentally knocked down her 'Tower of Forks' she had been carefully building for a half a hour

"See what you've done, the tower of forks will never be done!" Yang moaned

"Seriously, your just stacking forks of top each other, which I know is physically impossible" Pyrrha told the blond girl

"if it's impossible, then how am I doing it?" Yang asked

"Because god is a jackass" Pyrrha stated

"What's wrong with you?" Yang asked

"Wrong?, your sister has been hauled up in her dorm for two weeks and you don't seem to care!"

It had been two weeks since the ball, since then, Pyrrha had not seen a lot of Ruby, only in a few classes, but even then, Ruby would keep her head down and disappear after class

"I don't see why I need to, she is just going through her first crush, she'll be over it in a week" Yang rolled her eye's, Yang hadn't seen how much pain it had caused Ruby when Violet and Jaune got together, she just guessed that Ruby was in their dorm sulking

"She was devastated when Jaune kissed Violet" Prryha tried to make Yang see that it was more then a simple crush

"That was a surprising turn of events, I mean, who actually though Jaune could sucessfully date a girl, let alone kiss her?"

"Yang!, that isn't what we're talking about!" Pyrrha snapped

"Look, you'll see that Ruby will get over this in a week" Yang reassured Pyrrha

"and if she doesn't?"

"then I'll do something about it" Yang stated, Pyrrha had a feeling that 'doing something about it' would involve, Jaune and a lot of pain

* * *

><p>"It was the middle of the night"<p>

"It was 2 in the afternoon"

"We were surrounded by Ursi's"

"they were Beowolves"

"dozen of them"

"two of them"

"But they were no match!, we-"

"Nora, no offence, but you've told us about this dream 5 times a week" Jaune interjected Nora's normal monologue

"But you need to hear it 5 times a week to understand how awesome it is!" Nora complained

"Nora, you should really go on a sugar diet" Violet commented as Nora jumped excitedly in her seat

"Why!" Nora moaned

"Because I can't believe that you were born this hyperactive" Violet told her "and because I hope your hyperness isn't genetic, we can only handle one you, imagine if their was someone else like you, but dummer"

"who imagines that?" Jaune asked

"I don't know...just thought it"

"Well it is good to think a lot" Jaune said as he put his arm around Violets shoulder

"If only you did it more often" Violet joked

Jaune pouted "I resent that"

"And that's why I'm the smartest in this couple" Violet stated

"How?"

"because a smart person learns that it's too much work to resent" Violet said matter-of-factly

"You confuse me sometimes" Jaune smiled

"Well, what can you do about it?" Violet asked as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek

* * *

><p>Ruby sat alone in the dorm room, a bottle of milk in her hands (It's her version of alcohol... don't ask!), occasionally she would take a few sips before putting the bottle down.<p>

She sat reading an old book containing a load of fairy tails, she always thought that the stories in the book were awe inspiring and interesting, now all she thought was how it was just a book full of lies.

Lies that she foolishly believed in, that she used to boost her confidence, that helped crest her hopes and dreams, just reading the book made her feel betrayed.

Though Ruby was doubtful of Pyrrha's plan, at some points she really did think that it was all going to work out, that in the end, she and Jaune would live happily ever after, but then reality checked in and gave her a kick in the heart, to wake her up from her foolish dreams.

Ruby picked up the book and took out a small lighter from her pocket, after a few clicks, the lighter had developed some fire, Ruby held the fire close to the book until the flames leaped onto the book and spread, soon Ruby was holding a smoking black piece of paper.

She understood what she had done, her whole childhood was made by that book, but she knew that she had to step back into the real world, Jaune had made her realise that she was so childish and immature, now that she had some common sense, she needed to change and start anew, she needed to become a leader.

* * *

><p><strong><em>U<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I think this chapter is a little shittyer then I usually write, but I hope you can overlook that and try to enjoy it, so, NEXT CHAPTER_**

* * *

><p>"I need some sleep" Yang yawned as she left the cafeteria "building a fork tower, can take a lot out of you"<p>

As Yang walked across the courtyard, many thoughts swirled in her head, specifically about her younger sister, Ruby.

Ruby had refused to leave the dorm room for two weeks, though Yang convinced the teachers that Ruby had a injury and wouldn't be attending classes for a while (The benefits of doing a 'favour' for the school nurse)

Though Yang thought that this would blow over soon, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt for not consoling Ruby through it, Yang sometimes forgot that where she had been apart of many break ups, this was Ruby's first and she hadn't even dated the boy!

"Pyrrha is right, I should of been there more, I'll kick Jaune's ass later, but I got to talk to Ruby" Yang thought as she quickened her pace to the dorm room

* * *

><p>"Carful Nora!" Jaune whispered quickly to Nora<p>

"Jaune, I can handle this" Nora replied a little louder

"It's just, you've never been the most careful of people" Jaune told the girl

"Just let her try, maybe we'll get lucky" Violet butted in

"Yeah Jaune, listen to your girlfriend"

"Fine, but if he wakes up, I'm blaming you"

This was all that Ren could hear while he slept, he was becoming very suspicious and wanted to get up, but he was too tired to move, this annoyed hum more when he felt a lot of Weight on his head

"Nora!, get off of him!" Jaune and Violet nearly yelled

"But this is the only way I can reach his toe's" Nora's voice replied, confused as always

"Don't you think sitting on him will wake him up?" Violet asked

"Nah, he's a deep sleeper, you could surgically remove his kidney and he would still be sleeping"

"That was...way to specific" Jaune gulped

Then Ren suddenly had a thought "that would explain why I woke up one morning with stitchings...,NORA TOOK MY KIDNEY!" Ren thought, horrified, his sleepiness wearing off as he, with all his strength, got up (throwing off Nora in the process)

"...Hi Ren..." Jaune greeted nervously as he hid behind Violet

Turing to Nora, Ren said calmly "Nora...what did you do with my kidney?"

"How did you know?"

"YOU ACTUALLY REMOVED HIS KIDNEY!" Jaune and Violet yelled

"..." Nora went silent "...maybe"

"What are you guy's doing anyway?" Ren asked after a few minuets of mourning his lost kidney

"We were...going to paint you" Ren then noticed the painting supplies in Juane's hands

"Why?"

"Because...we were bored"

"That's not a good enough reason!" Ren hissed "and you helped them Violet?"

"What?, I just can't say no to Jaune and Nora's constant begging"

"I hate all of you"

* * *

><p>Yang arrived at the dorm room, the hallway was completely abandoned,though the only thing she noticed was the slight smell of burning, in panic she kicked the door open to find a sight she never thought she would see.<p>

Ruby was in the middle of the room, she sat crossed legged with pile's of paper surrounding her, she held in one hand, a pen, in the other, a notebook, Ruby wrote in the notebook as she read the giant history book in front of her

"Can I help you with anything?" Ruby asked without glancing up (how many times have I wrote that line...)

"uh..., what's that burning smell?" Yang asked, sniffing the air

"That?, it's just the remains of that old fairy tale book, I burned it"

"What!, I thought that was your childhood, you loved that book!" Yang knew how much that book ment to Ruby

"And it was fun, but I'm older now, I don't need that nonsense" Ruby shrugged

"Nonsense!, mother gave that to you!" Yang yelled

Ruby flinched, their mother had died when Ruby was 7 years old, none of them could forget the tears streaming down their faces as their mother slowly passed away

"That was a long time ago Yang" Ruby told her

Yang stomped across the room, she reached out and grabbed Ruby's shoulders "What's wrong with you?, please let me help you!"

"Why do you assume that something's wrong with me?, just because I'm finally growing up!" Ruby seemed to be resisting to glare

"Ruby, I-"

"Listen Yang!" the tone of Ruby's voice stunned Yang "I' attending beacon now, if I want to become a good huntress and leader, I have to stop being a stupid child, I need to stop being deceived by those lie's in those tales"

Yang was about to reply, but was interrupted by the beacon speakers "Please could Team RWBY report to the headmasters office for mission breifing"

Ruby pushed Yang away and walked past, Yang tried to speak but Ruby loudly ordered "Find Weiss and Blake, then head to Ozpon's office"

Yang was stunned, she had never heard Ruby speak with such athourity in her voice, it was very worrying

"Now!"

With that, Ruby had disappeared out of the door, Yang stood for a few seconds, proccessing all that had just happened, as she finally exited the room, she had only one question

_What happened to my little sister?_


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby impatiently stood outside of Ozpin's office, tapping her foot in a fast motion, a permanent glare burned into her face, she had ordered Yang to gather the team 15 minuets ago, but they still hadn't showed up

"I'm still not sure that's possible" the voice of Weiss was heard down the hallway

"That's why you pay people to do something for you and why I'm payed to do something for someone" Yang retorted poorly

"At least I have the money to pay you to perform tasks for me" Weiss stated

"And that's why we're friends!"

"making a lot of assumptions here"

The remaining three of team RWBY walked down the hallway, Weiss and Yang in a heated argument, while Blake followed silently with a book in her hands

"Your late!" Ruby glared as the three reached her

"Sorry Ruby, we w-" Weiss started before Ruby interrupted

"No excuses Princess!" Ruby snapped "We have a mission and I don't want to be pulled down by your laziness, be on time next...time!"

Weiss stood in silence, Ruby had never ordered her around before, Ruby was usually a pretty easy going leader, sometimes a little hyper, but I digress

Shaking herself mentally, Weiss asked "whats wrong with you today?"

Ruby was about to reply, but was cut off when Glynda Goodwitch decided to open the door, the whole team turning to her.

"Professor Ozpin will see you now, come in" Goodwitch stepped aside as team RWBY entered the headmasters office

* * *

><p>"So I got this thing" Violet said<p>

"That things massive!" Jaune exclaimed, staring at her...weapon

"How do you carry that?" Ren asked, his jaw nearly touching the floor

"You'd be surprised, what you can do after two hours of dangling off a ledge... and pulling a cart full of rocks...and...never mind" Violet replied with a expression saying 'DO NOT ASK'

"So you must be really strong" Nora exclaimed excitedly, while Violet was in deep thought

"God damned lobster costume!" she thought aloud

"...what?"

"I mean, yes!, I am strong, strongest in my village in fact"

Violet had just show JNPR her weapon, a massive red sword that turned into a gatling gun, Pyrrha had seemed to surprised to comment on the size of the sword

"so...big" Pyrrha muttered every few seconds, Nora waved her hand in front of Pyrrha with no effect

"I think Pyrrha's out of it guy's" Ren chuckle as Nora started to poke Pyrrha's nose

"Boop" Nora exclaimed

"I really want to see that thing in action" Jaune smiled widely

"ok, why don't we have a spar, then you can really see what it can do"

"What!, me?"

"Yeah" Violet grinned as she pulled Jaune to his feet and whispering in his ear "I'll give you a special reward if you win"

Jaune gave her a confused look, causing her to sigh "Just get in the ring"

* * *

><p>The air ship was quiet as it made it's way to Team RWBY's destination, the four occupants of the aircraft were currently bored, Weiss was sleeping, Blake was reading, Yang was playing 'Count-every-inch-of-the-wall' (pretty fun game) and Ruby was planning<p>

Ruby replayed all the information given to them before embarking on the mission, it was a simple clean up job, a few Beawolves and Ursi's were attacking a village, all Team RWBY needed to do was to defend the village.

"9935, 9936, 9937" Yang counted loudly, very loudly

"Yang, could you pleased be quiet, I'm trying to read" Blake complained

"Damn it, now I've lost count!" Yang moaned as she held her head "Now I have to start all over again"

"Then count in your head" Blake scolded "or find something else to do"

"what else is there to do?" Yang whined, then she suddenly had a grin planted on her face "unless you want to join me in he bathroom, pussy cat"

Blake just glared at Yang, who in turn was grinning from ear to ear, also winking at the fanus, Blake just rolled her eye's and went back to reading

"I seriously am starting to regret being her sister" Ruby thought as she gritted her teeth "Calm down Ruby, stay calm"

Suddenly, the aircraft started to shake violently, the sound of the engines failing and the metal being ripped off blushed around the room

"What the hell is going on!?" Weiss exclaimed as she was shaken awake

Ruby rushed over to the window with Cresent Rose in hand, looking outside she seemed to freeze

"you have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"We're being attacked by two Nevermores!"


	12. Chapter 12

**As I expected, not a lot of people liked the last chapter, I'll remember to not hint at another pairing if it's not the focus of the story next time**

**With that, TO THE REALLY LAME ASS FIGHT SCENE THAT WOULD BE ALOT MORE EPIC IF I COULD DEVLOP TENSION**

* * *

><p>"Whats the plan?" Blake asked as the group stood, gazing out of the airship with their weapons drawn<p>

"Well the airships flying, so lets assume that the pilot is still alive and not pissing himself" Yang shrugged

"That's not helping Yang" Ruby glared, causing Yang to shiver a bit

"Can we hear a plan please?" Weiss asked as the two Nevermore's surrounded them

Ruby crouched as she Cresent Rose went into sniper mode, rapidly firing, Ruby realised that she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot any time soon

"Unless their tired, your not going to be able to hit them at this distance" Weiss told Ruby, coming to the same conclusion

"So what are we going to do?"

"Weiss, using my semblance and your glyphs, can you launch me over to one of those Nevermores?" Ruby asked, she gave Weiss a mocking look

"Maybe, I could launch you far, if you use enough speed, but I'd have t-" Weiss was cut off as the ship shook again

"Look, can you do it or not!" Ruby didn't let Weiss answer, she backed up into the wall and held Cresent Rose in a ready position

Weiss switch the hilt of Myrtenaster to red, she channeled the dust into a glyph as Ruby ran to it, as soon as Ruby stepped foot on the glyph, Weiss used the repulsion effect that came from the glyph, to launch Ruby out of the window.

Ruby was at first a little clunky as she suddenly had no control over her direction, but soon she readied Crescent Rose as she neared the Nevermore, as soon as she passed the Nevermore by a inch, she slammed down Crescent Rose, imbedding the weapon into the grimm's back.

"That was the easy part" Ruby thought

She struggled to pulled herself up, she started to realise how hard it was to hold onto a scythe, while it's imbedded into the back of a airborne bird, summoning all of her strength, Ruby pulled herself onto the Nevermore's back and managed to get into a standing position

"That somehow worked" Weiss stated, completely flabbergasted

"Your surprised?, wasn't that the same thing we did in the emerald forest?" Yang asked

"Yes, but we were walking on stable ground, and had a cliff and a sling shot" Weiss replied

"So how are we going to get in on the action?" Blake asked, Yang suddenly had a grin on her face

"Whatever your thinking, no!" Weiss quickly said

"You have any better ideas?"

"probably"

Blake sighed and asked "if we were to go along with your plan, what is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Ruby slowly inched her hand hand towards the trigger of Crescent Rose, she had to take the Nevermore out before it shook her off and down to her doom. She almost reached the trigger, when the Nevermore decided to spin, causing Ruby to let go for a second, before grabbing onto the hilt of Crescent Rose.<p>

The Nevermore ascended and descended, doing all it could to make Ruby fall (or make her sick), soon it turned 90 degrees and was rising fast, Ruby was finding it...a little difficult to hold Crescent Rose's hilt

At a risk, she took one of her hands off the hilt and let it travel up until it just painfully reached the trigger, without a second thought, she pulled it.

But as soon as she pulled the trigger, a heard a clicking sound, actually she didn't just hear it, she felt it, because at that very moment, the wrist of the hand holding the hilt, broke from the pressure.

* * *

><p>Yang made her way to the cockpit, gracefully avoiding the broken glass that lay came from the exploding window's, when she walked through the door, the pilot was...calm<p>

"We are screwed!" he screamed as he banged the controls

"Calm down" Yang placed a hand on his shoulder and told him determinedly "I have a plan"

"Really?"

"yeah, I just need to know the condition of the ship"

"For now it's flyable, but one of those Nevermores seem to be getting at the engine, as soon as that engine gives way, this airship won't be able to stay in the air" the pilot explained

"Ok, so if this thing were to go down, would you be able to safely crash land?"

"Safely, no, but alive but injured, maybe"

"What if one of the walls were missing?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is going to work!" Weiss yelled as Blake sprinted across the side of the airship, using Weiss blue glyph's<p>

"It's the only plan we have!" Blake yelled back over the wind

Blake ready'd her weapon and started to loosen the ribbon, as soon as the airship started to tilt Blake jumped and threw her weapon at the pole hold ing the spinning blades, that kept e airship airborne, her elastic ribbon let her sword glide to the pole and wrap around it.

She started to plummet until the elastic ribbon went to far, in one quick movement, Blake was propelled upwards, soaring past the airship (her sword being pulled off the pole), she caught sight of the Nevermore trying to pull off a metal wall.

Blake raised her sword high as she descended on the Nevermore, the sword impaled itself through the Nevermore's wing, this caused the Nevermore to lean towards the direction of the ship as it fell, with a strong collision, the Nevermore crashed through a part of the airship.

Weiss quickly rushed to the downed Nevermore and impaled it's head with a simple thrust, the Nevermore lay motionless as Blake got off of it's wing

"I told you it would work" Weiss huffed

"Right" Blake rolled her eye's at Weiss

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened?" the pilot asked Yang<p>

"My plan working...hopefully" Yang replied nervously "Now all we need is for you to land"

"Don't get your hope up , there's only a slim chance we'll get out of this alive"

Yang was about to reply, but she suddenly spotted small figure falling from above the ship, that figure looking a lot like

"RUBY!" Yang screamed

In a instant, Yang jumped into action, with her hear racing, she climbed out of the window and jumped up, grabbing the top of the window, she climbed up, and with great effort, she made it to the top of the airship

Carefully, Yang made her way to the edge of the ship, where the tail was loosely attached to the ship, in a rush, she jumped onto the tail, though almost losing her balance along the way.

That moment, Ruby fell into Yangs open arm's, this threw Yang off balance as she stumbled, the situation didn't look any better when the tail started to detach itself from the airship, in a desperate leap, Yang landed on the airship with a very bruised back, but she got up with Ruby in her arms and rushed to find a opening where she could jump into

"PREPARE FOR IMPACT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was terrible, I'm kind of a ameture when it comes to fight scenes, plus, yesterday I awoke with a lump inside my throat, it is very distracting and painful<strong>

**Going to see the doctor's, hopefully it's nothing **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well well well, here we are, at the 13 chapter mark, 13 is a unlucky number, if you didn't know...ok you probably did, but if anything is bad in this chapter, I'll just blame it on that...because I'm sort if a prick**

* * *

><p>"ACHOO" Pyrrha was a wreck, she was currently pale and wrapped in covers with her worried team surrounding her bed<p>

"So explain to us what happened again" Ren said with his arms crossed

"I got into a argument with Cardin and h-he *ACHOO* sneezed on me" Pyrrha told them groggily

"Really?" Nora giggled

"Yes, one moment he's yelling about me pushing him, the next, my face was covered in snot!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she sniffled

"So how long do you think you'll be in bed?" Jaune asked

"The nurse said around 2 weeks" Pyrrha replied before sneezing again into a tissue

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't think I can manage the team that long without my second in command" Jaune whispered

"I'm sure you'll do fine, your a great leader" Pyrrha assured him "two weeks will be over in no time"

With a smile, the three left the sick girl in the bed and exited the room, Jaune pushed forward as he thought calmly

"I'm screwed!" ok, not that calm, but as calm as Jaune could be "I know I was picked to be leader, but I need more training, as long as Ozpin doesn't give us any missions"

Ren tapped his shoulder' snapping the blonde out of his thoughts

"Carful!" Jaune cried out

"what?" Ren asked with his eyebrow raised

"it still sore from yesterday's training session!"

"Oh, you mean when Violet thrashed you" Nora laughed, poking his aching shoulder

(I'm not going to show Violet fighting yet, because I'm a asshole)

"She didn't thrash me, I just...let her win" Jaune pouted

"even so, you think you would put up some sort of defence" Ren tried to hold back his laugh

"I'm just really nice okay!" Jaune crossed his arms like a child

"sure Jaune, and I'm the Easter Bunny" Ren chuckled

"Hey!, that doesn't work because that's actually believable!" Jaune pointed

"YOUR THE EASTER BUNNY?" Nora gasped

"No Nora, I am not the Easter bunny, how could you even think that?"

"Well, you can jump high, you have that bag under you bed that has a lot of bumps in it!"

"Jaune that's just because I have a lot of stuff"

"or a lot of egg's" Nora accused

"and you love carrots!" Jaune pointed to the carrot Ren didn't realise he was eating

"when did that g-"

"SO YOU ARE THE EASTER BUNNY!" Nora yelled

"No I am n-"

_"Could Team JNPR report to the headmaster's office please"_

* * *

><p>Ruby lead team RWBY away from the crash site of their ship, the pilot was surprisingly us injured, the same couldn't be said for Ruby and Yang, Ruby had a broken wrist that couldn't be mended without some doctoring equipment.<p>

Yang was worse off, after slamming against the roof of the airship, her back had been bruised and cut all over, her arm had received major damage when she caught Ruby, Blake was currently carrying the knocked out blonde, determined to keep her partner alive.

Blake and Weiss had only received bruises and cuts, since they weren't up-close when they were fighting the Nevermores, so they had insisted to lead the team to the village that they were heading to in the first place.

But Ruby demanded that she lead, not giving the two a chance to argue, Ruby sped to the front, making sure that they were all following her, she wasn't going to let anyone out of her sight, if they didn't follow orders, she would have to make them, to make sure that they knew that she was the leader, she needed to assert her authority, so they would know not to argue.

It was harsh, but that's how you survive

* * *

><p>Jaune, Ren and Nora reached Ozpin's office in record time, mostly because Nora bounded ahead of them, causing them to try and keep up with her.<p>

"Damn, what does she eat! Jaune panted as he and Ren leaned against the wall

"Sugar, lots and lots of sugar" Ren replied, his hands massaging his now sore Knee's

"Is that sugar filled with steroids!"

For a moment, Ren considered the fact that it might a truly be possible, then shaking it off before replying "no, she's all natural"

"Are you guy's tired already?, Ozpin wants to see us!" Nora scolded the two

"We wer-, you kniw what, forget it!" Jaune walked past them and opened the door "So what do you thi-"

"What are you implying!" came angry voice, cutting Jaune off

"I'm just saying that if we don't solve this soon, we might have to...let you go" came a calm reply

JNR walked through the door to see Ozpin sitting at his desk with Violet standing over him, the expression on her face was a bit scary (Jaune might have pissed himself)

"You can't do that!" Violet smashed her fist on the desk, almost breaking the wood

"I am the headmaster of this school and this is for your safety" though it looked like Ozpin was calm, his voice was starting to raise

"Well you can go and sh-" Violet's profound reply was cut off when Ozpin's attention turned to behind her, she turned around and was surprised to see JNR

"Ah, hello team JNPR, where's miss Nikos?" Ozpin asked cheerfully

"uh, Pyrrha is sick...sir" Jaune replied, a little confused "were we interrupting something?"

"No, not at all" Ozpin gave the team a fake smile before saying "Miss Thorn, was just leaving"

Violet glared at Ozpin for a second before walking to the door "this discussion isn't over Ozpin"

The room was silent as JNR stood awkwardly, waiting for Ozpin to start the conversation, the man in question was currently rummaging through his desk, stacking papers on the top until he pulled out what he was looking for.

"A coffee machine?" Jaune asked

"Yes, a coffee machine, what's wrong with that?" Ozpin blinked as started to make himself a cup

"N-nothing, why did you call us here?"

"Did I?, oh yes I did!" Ozpin smiled as he pulled out his scroll, he started to tap it until he found what he was looking for

"Yesterday, we sent Team RWBY on a mission to clear up some Grimm in Blackwater Village, earlier this morning we received news that they had been forced to crash land by two Nevermores, I need you to travel to the rondevu point and help them finish their mission" Ozpin finished his explanation and started to sip his coffee "can you do that?"

"I don't know, it would be better if we weren't down one team mate" Jaune said nervously "what do you guy's think?"

"I think we could manage with just the three of us, plus, we'll have Team RWBY to help us" Ren reasoned

"Did you say you were down one member?" everyone looked to the door to see Violet

"uh, yeah, why?" Jaune asked

"In Beacon, when a team member is down, you can get a temporary member from another team" Violet explain

"But won't your team need you?"

"don't worry about that, my team..." Violet hesitated "their in the infirmary"

"We could use the help"

"Absolutely not!" Ozpin told them forcefully

"why?" Ren asked

"Violet is not allowed to go on missions at the moment, especially to Blackwater" Ozpin snapped

"But sir, we need a fourth member!" Nora moaned, who looked at Ozpin with her puppy dog eye's

"Miss Valk-" Ozpin felt a bit disorientated as Nora stared "I... Assure you that"

Nora stare intensified

"I...just, FINE" Ozpin caved in as Nora jumped up and down

"LETS GO" Nora yelled as she grabbed the other three teenagers and dragged them out

Ospin stared at the open door as they left "I just she won't regret it"


	14. Chapter 14

''Violet'' Jaune asked, sitting next to Violet on the ship

''Yeah Jaune?''Violet replied, opening one eye to show that she was listening

''Why was Ozpin so forceful about you not helping us?''

Violet seemed to contemplate answering for a few seconds before replying ''me and Ozpin don't always see eye to eye''

''It's more then that'' Jaune told her ''even I can see that''

Violet gave a annoyed grunt before saying ''me and my team just...failed a mission, his trust of my skill has been diminishing''

''from what you two were yelling, it sounded like he was going to... expel you'' Jaune said slowly, trying not to anger her

''yes he was... beacon is very strict...'' Violate looked down at her feet as she clenched her fist ''can we please not talk about this now?''

''Sure, I didn't mean to trespass on you personal life''

''it's okay''

''It's ju-''

''I said its okay!'' Violet almost yelled, Jaune almost fell off his seat at her rage, Violet composed herself and softly said ''sorry, I'd just prefer not to talk about it'

Jaune gulped in reply, this was going to be a long journey

* * *

><p>Ruby was tired, no, she was more then tired, she was about to collapse from exhaustion, anyone could tell from her rapid breathing. It would help to note that the fact that they were in snowy mountains didn't make the situation any better.<p>

''Great, we've been travelling for 2 days, 2 of us are wounded and the further we go, the worst the weather gets'' Weiss complained as the snow filled her shoes

''Just deal with it princess!'' Ruby grunted, trying to act like she wasn't bothered at all

Weiss gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to yell at the small girl, she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder as the faunus whispered ''it's not worth it, your wasting body heat by talking''

Weiss gave a grunt before telling Ruby ''it's heiress not princess'', to which Ruby didn't reply

Blake was holding a knocked out Yang, very careful to not make the blonde's injuries worse, as she thought ''this team is falling apart, if things don't change, we could completely mess up and... I don't want to think of that''. With Yang's injuries, Ruby's new attitude and the lowering temperature, it was very possible that one of them wouldn't make it through this mission.

Ruby felt lost with each step she took, it was like the snow was trying to prevent her from getting further, but she pushed on. Her legs started to clamp up from the cold, it was as if the snow was sinking into her skin and freezing her bones and skin.

''Ruby?, are you okay?'' she heard Weiss's voice as if it were at a distance, she only now noticed that everything was going dark and that she couldn't move

''RUBY!'' the voice was barley heard as Ruby collapsed

* * *

><p>The airship loudly landed at the rendezvou point, which was very fortunate thing for Jaune because, 1. He was going to suffocate from he awkwardness between him and Violate at the moment and 2. He was about to hurl. This was made clear when he rushed off the ship and collapsed to ground as his stomach was emptied out onto the ground.<p>

''You seriously need to develop a stronger stomach'' Ren smirked as he exited the ship, patting his leader on the back

''Motion sickness is a very common sickness!''

''Really?''

''VERY common!''

They heard Nora hop out of the airship with a loud bang (she made sure to hit the ground as hard as possible), her smiled seemed to radiate her eagerness, contrasting to the frowning Violet following behind her.

''Damn it's cold'' she muttered, even with her thick coat, she could feel the dreaded chill of the icy wind

''Common Vomit Boy'' Nora giggled as she grabbed Jaune's shoulder ''we need to set up camp and wait for for team RWBY''

Jaune glared at her for a second before replying ''yeah yeah''

While Jaune and Nora started on the camp (Jaune failed to make fire and Nora hammered the tent posts too far into the ground), Ren and Violet scouted the area for any Grimm.

''So...'' Violet awkwardly tried to start a conversation

''What?'' Ren raised his eyebrow

''It's really boring out here, I'm trying to start a conversation'' Violet grunted

''I prefer a moment of silence after spending a airship ride next to Nora'' Ren replied simply, not even bothering looking at Violate

''oh okay...'' Violet started to play with her thumbs as they trudged through the snow, the silence was slightly disturbing to Violet, thankfully it was broken

''You and Jaune seem to hit it off'' Ren stated

''huh?'' Violet replied, surprised

''What?'' Ren shrugged

''you want to talk now?'' Violet giggled slightly

''Hey, you wanted to talk, I thought I would oblige'' Ren shrugged again

''But what about that silence you wanted?'' Violet smirked

''...It passed'' Ren crossed his arms

''You just got bored, didn't you?'' Violets smile widened

''...''

''Knew it'' Violet laughed

''So back on topic'' Ren smirked slightly ''you and Jaune''

''It's going fine, he's just getting a little personal'' Violet told him

''You mean h-''

''NO!'' Violet quickly defended ''I meant that he is asking questions that I don't want to answer''

''Don't worry, Jaune can be a bit oblivious sometimes'' Ren told her ''especially when people try to tell him to not to do something''

''I know, it's just I wish he would get the message'' Violet sighed

''Like I said, don't worry'' Ren reassured her ''if you need any more help with the situation, I'm always here to help''

''Really?''

''Anything to help Jaunes relationship'' Violet swore that she saw Ren smile for a split second before he went back to his normal hardened look

''GUYS!'' a girl's yell was heard from behind them

''Nora?'' Violet turned

''Thats not Nora...''

''Jaune?''

''Uh-huh''

''GUYS'' the two rushed back to the camp to see Jaune and Nora staring out into the snow

''What is it?''

''Look!'' Jaune pointed in the distance, where you could easily see two figures holding another two figures

''Who are they?'' Violet asked turning to Jaune, well she would if he was still there

Jaune sprinted towards the figures as fast as he could with his team behind him, soon they could all see that the figures were Team RWBY


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't posted lately, got addicted to Star War The old Republic and Jonathan Coultans music again!**

* * *

><p><em>''If we go down this corridor, we should end up at where the test subjects are imprisoned'' the ginger haired boy the other four hunters in the small room.<em>

_The room they were in was a small one, it was dark and obviously hadn't been used in years. The walls felt weak and ready to collapse, but what do you expect from the old trade tunnels that ran under Roman Torchwick's base of operations._

_''Yes Blits, but your forgetting that we still have to go through levels of some of the most advanced security that Torchwick could steal'' Violet told the boy, pointing at almost every corner of each room on the blue print Blits was holding._

_''But that's where our lovable genius comes in!'' Blits exclaimed with a big smile ''Isaac?''. They looked the boy opposite them, his short white hair covering a bit his green lensed goggles. _

_The boy looked up from he scroll with a triumphant smirk, almost making him look like a cliché mad scientist. ''I'm more then lovable my narrow minded friends'' he remarked with his usual inflated ego. ''I have a plan that could make this mission a whole lot easier''_

_''Could?'' questioned a girl with long black hair and green streaks, her eye's narrowing with doubt._

_''If we carry it out right, we'll rescue the subjects in the most spectacular of rescue missions!'' Issac smiled with glee, before rubbing his neck and finishing ''But if we do it wrong, we'll be screwed''_

_''Ok'' Violet went over what he said in her head and replied ''So we shouldn't bring Blits''_

_''Hey!'' the boy pouted with fake hurt_

_''Lets hear the plan, we have no other choice''_

* * *

><p>Violet yawned as her eye's opened, she rose out of her 'bed' and rubbed her temples. Looking around she started to wonder where she was and was in panic, until she remembered what had happened. When her and team JNR had discovered the injured team RWBY, they had rushed them onto the ship to treat them. Weiss and Blake had no big injuries, Ruby had a broken wrist and allot of scratches, but was going to be fine. Yang was a different case, without any serious treatment there was no telling how she would be by the end of this.<p>

The teams stayed on the ship for the night and planned to leave later in the morning. Remembering this, Violet quickly got up and yawned at her makeshift of a bed, for some reason she had decided to sleep in the cockpit in the most uncomfortable of chairs that seemed to bend her back too much. ''How do pilots cope with this shitty furniture?''

''We managed'' answered the pilot that sat right next to her, who Violet had forgot even existed

''Ok, you just scared me to death'' Violet stated as she stood up, stretching her stiff limbs and exiting the room. When she left the cockpit, she wondered through the ship and grabbed some packets of food and coffee from the kitchen (Ozpin sent them in case it took longer then expected to reach their destination, kitchens weren't implemented in the ships)entered the medical bay.

In the medical bay, team RWBY were sleeping, two on chairs and two in beds. Jaune was also there, pacing across the room with worry in a everlasting patrol through the room. Violet watched him with a smile, he had been the most worried when they discovered the injured Team Rwby and had been with them all night. He'd say that his mother taught him about keeping injured people happy, ''A un-happy patient is a dieing patient'' she'd say apparently, Jaune might of got it mixed up, but she didn't want to tell him.

His face lit up when he saw her, his eye's showed that he had barely slept while he watched over the girls. Violet handed him some coffee with a smile and he eagerly took it. She placed the food she had on the side and leaned against the wall ''Had a good sleep?''

''uh, yeah...sure''

''Really?, because it looks like your about to knock yourself out'' Violet responded

''Thats we call caring, my soulless friend'' Jaune stuck his nose up as Violet tried not to laugh

''I've always wanted a soul'' Violet giggled a little, she gave Jaune a peck on the cheek and lightly pushed him out the door ''maybe i can gain one from looking over your patients''. The door was shut before Jaune could reply, the swift banging noise the door made woke up some of team Rwby.

''Aw, this isn't my pent house sweet!'' groaned the white haired heiress. Rubbing her eye's, she took in her surroundings. Next to her was Blake, the fanus only rolled her eye's at the girl and stood up.

''How is everyone?'' Blake asked Violet, the two having conversed when Ruby and Yang were being hauled onto the ship. Violet gave a slight nod in Ruby's direction as if to say ''She's fine''. ''And Yang?'', to which Violet gave a look of sadness and uncertainty.

''If we don't get her some serious help...''

Blake put her hand up to tell Violet to stop ''I've already thought of the possibility, do you think we should go back to beacon?''

Violet was about to reply, but was interrupted by Ruby starting to wake up. Her face was a mix of relief and guilt as she looked around the room, her eye's set their gaze upon Blake and Violet as she got out of bed. Despite the warnings of Blake, Ruby walked up to them, snapping ''I just have a broken wrist, nothings wrong with my leg''. Blake rolled her eye's and went to Yang's bed.

''Not a morning person I see'' Violet commented to Ruby, with a smile plastered on her face ''I don't believe we have met yet''

''We have, just didn't talk much'' Ruby shrugged, massaging her tired hand

''oh yeah, that was at...the valentines ball right?'' Violet could remember Ruby, but she didn't know any other way to start a conversation

''Yeah...''

''Jaune talks about you a lot, weird that we never get to talk'' Ruby flinched as if the mention of Jaune hurt her ''You helped him a lot''. Violet noticed that Ruby seemed to be glaring at her, but was doing a terrible job at hiding it. ''Something wrong?''

''Its nothing of your concern'' Violet raised her eyebrow at Ruby ''You wouldn't care anyway''. Ruby wouldn't admit it, but she still held a little resentment towards Violet for her relationship with Jaune.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Violet asked with a hint of anger in her tone

''It's nothing'' Ruby replied with a fake smile, she pushed past Violet and quickly walked down the hallway

''Whats her problem?''

* * *

><p><strong>Its short, I know. But I've got some stuff I need to do and I thought I should at least finish this chapter. So don't worry, I'll be back soon with another chapter.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, another chapter for your eyes to behold. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was working on a chapter for my Star wars fanfic and SOMETHING happened, so I had to 'deal' with things...with a sledge hammer and fanta.**

* * *

><p><em>''Yang!'' yelled a five year old Ruby, rushing down the stairs at ten in the morning at great speeds. But with this speed, she failed to stop in-time and found her self tumbling down the stairs, step by step.<em>

_The eight year old Yang stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring down at her fallen sibling with a smirk. She couldn't hold in the laugh that pounded against her insides and it was heard all throughout the house. _

_''How clumsy of you sis'' Yang giggled with delight_

_''I m-m-meant to do that!'' Ruby proclaimed through the floor, muffling her voice. ''Now help me up please''_

_Yang crouched down and pulled the small girl to her feet, hold her head that was a little red. ''You okay Rubes?''_

_''Don't call me that, it's embarrassing''_

_''To who? There's no one here'' Yang giggled, receiving a glare from the younger girl_

_''Shut up'' She pouted and stormed past Yang, her hand rubbing her bruised cheek. She suddenly turned back when she remembered why she was chasing Yang in the first place, in one sharp movement, the small girl snatched the object that Yang held. ''Thats mine!''_

_''It's just a dusty old book'' Yang sighed at the younger girl, ''__Honestly, you treat it like it's your religion''  
><em>

_''You don't understand'' Ruby whined as she clutched the book to her chest, ''these stories teach me about life...or something like that''_

_''I can teach you more about life than that old thing'' Yang told Ruby, before a loud snort was heard behind her_

_''Are you sure about that Yang?'' said a calm female voice behind them, it was a tall woman who had long flowing black hair, but you could tell by her face that she was related to Ruby._

_''Mommy!'' Ruby yelled as she pounced on the woman, who stood with open arms and caught the little girl. She spun the girl around in her arms with a heap of giggles and smiles, before putting Ruby down next to Yang._

_''How have my girls been?'' Summer asked the two softly_

_''Yang tried to take my book!'' Ruby jumped on the spot, pointing at the blonde _

_''That book was stupid!'' Yang retorted _

_''Nu uh''_

_''Ah ha''_

_''Nu uh''_

_''Ah ha''_

_Summer rolled her eye's at the two squabbling siblings and grinned, before picking both of them up, despite their protests and carrying them over to the living room. She placed the screaming children on the couch in the middle and waved a accusing finger at them._

_''Just because your father is working at the moment doesn't mean you can keep making so much noise'' She scolded the two jokingly. ''So, did you miss me?''_

_''Imissedyousomuchhowwasitasahuntress?didyougoonanyinterestingmissions!'' Ruby asked excitedly in one fast jumbled mess of words that Summer couldn't understand._

_''Slow down Ruby!''_

_''O-oh sorry...We missed you very much!'' Ruby smiled brightly, ''Did you go on any interesting missions?''_

_''Nah, nothing you'd be interested in'' Summer cockily smiled, Ruby face fell. ''Just some blowing up a factory here and there''_

* * *

><p>Ruby stormed out of the steel ship in a hurry, dragging Crescent Rose along behind her and making deep lines in the snow. This, of course, attracts the attention of the occupants of the ship, who look out in confusion.<p>

''Whats up with Ruby?'' Jaune asked, looking out of the window

''She's...angry?'' Nora suggested

''That's right Nora, but the question is why'' Ren sighed, patting Nora on the head to please her

''Why don't you just ask her?'' Nora asked

''I don't think any of us could catch up to her ''

''Then we should break her legs!''

''That doesn't help...Even if we were to try, we'd have to have caught up with her''

''Let's just try and follow her'' Jaune told them as he grabbed his sword and exited the ship.

''Common Ren!''

''Nope''

''Why? Don't you want to help?''

''I'm not following Ruby out into the snow just to solve relationship issues''

''Ruby's in a relationship?''

''No sh- nevermind, nevermind''

* * *

><p>''Ruby!'' Jaune called out as he caught up to the small girl, just stopping himself from tripping over a fallen branch when Ruby (and him after) came to a stop. The huntress turned to the blond haired knight in surprise, forgetting for a second that she had just loudly stormed away from the ship.<p>

''Oh, hi Jaune'' Ruby greeted in a voice that was on the edge of a sigh, ''you want something?''

''Uh yes, you just stormed away from the ship''

''You noticed that?''

''You were dragging a giant red scythe through the halls of a steel ship, it makes a pretty loud sound'' Jaune chuckled slightly.

''Oh yeah, but nothing to worry about'' Ruby shrugged, the boredom in her tone was loud and clear, confusing Jaune a bit.

''Nothing to worry about? We're not exactly safe here, you need to stay with the ship'' Jaune explained to her, ''With that broken wrist, I don't think you could survive a encounter with a angry Grim''

''Do you doubt my abilities?'' Ruby asked him, her voice suddenly raised in a touch of anger, ''I can assure you, I can take care of myself''

''I wasn't saying that you couldn't, I was ju-''

''Just what?''

''Just saying that you shouldn't endanger yourself, especially with a broken wrist''

''I can still fight''

''I don't doubt that''

''Then why bring this up?''

''Because I'm concerned about your well being'' Jaune grabbed hold of her shoulder and continued, ''You and your team took a beating, your sister is in...critical condition and I don't want you ending up in the same place because we lost sight of you while you get beaten by Beowolves''

''I want to be a huntress Jaune, thats what we're here for, but as leader of RWBY, I can't allow myself to sit idleby while there's packs of Grims walking about with their heads still intact'' she pushed his hand off of her shoulder and started to walk away, ''I also can't allow my self to just sit beside her and fear that she might never wake up, I need to at least do something helpful while you and your team are just sitting on your butt all day''

Jaune had never heard Ruby take that tone, it was so un-Ruby like and angry, Ruby was always chirpy and quirky in one way or another, even in the most dire of was the first time Jaune had ever heard her angry, to him it was impossible for Ruby Rose, the girl he used to have a crush on, to ever experience anger. Worst of all, it was directed at him.

But Jaune didn't have time to think about that, as he heard a loud howl, a howl that was accompanied by others until it seemed almost like a song.

Beowolves

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, SHORT CHAPTER, but I really wanted to post this so you guy's would know that I haven't abandoned you on the side of the fictional street...in a cardboard box...with just a bottle and a toy...<strong>

**Anyway, what do think of Ruby? I hope I haven't made her too much of a bitch and completely ruined her character. **

**Send me your reviews with a kiss or bloody knife, see you soon.**

**Darkblaze out!**


	17. Chapter 17

_''...So I kicked him in the shins and brought him to his knees'' Summer told the small figure of Ruby on her lap, who was happily looking up with passion and wonder in her eye._

_''What did you do next mom?''_

_''He started to try and offer me money to let him go, making it obvious he hadn't met a REAL huntress before!'' Summer started to lightly bounce the small girl on her lap. ''I didn't kill him, but I made sure that he'd never forget me, the bastard''_

_''That's a no-no word!'' Ruby exclaimed at the swear word._

_''Yes, and soon you'll be saying no-no words too. But don't use them around your father, he's 'sensitive' '' Summer earned a laugh with her last statement, and what a innocent and cute laugh it was. The laugh made her sigh as it wouldn't be long until she would have to go out for another mission again, though she had been relived that she earned a week off after taking down a criminal organization. She had to enjoy her time with Ruby while she could._

_''Summer dear!'' came the calm calling of her husband, but there was something...off, as if he was hiding anger._

_''What is it?''_

_''There's someone on the phone for you...''_

_Summer's face formed a deep frown, she knew who was calling her AGAIN. She put Ruby down on the sofa with a quick confirmation that she would be back, before heading in the direction of her husband holding the phone. With a growl, she snatched it out of his hands and spat into the receiver. ''What do you want now!?''_

_Little Ruby stood at the edge of the door, peering into the hallway at her parents, hoping to listen in on the mysterious phone call. _

_''I was just telling my daughter a story- Yes, MY daughter- No, I don't want to listen!-You're threatening me now! I thought you had better class then to make baseless threats-I don't care, if you come near me and my daughter, I won't show any mercy-No more calls! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!'' With that, she slammed the phone down, almost smashing the poor machine into bits._

_Ruby quickly fled back to her original position as her mother angrily stomped into the room, her eyes almost seemed on fire, but she forced a smile. ''Where were we Rubes?''_

* * *

><p>The billowing wind of the snow capped land accounted as some sort of music for the knight as the Beowolves pounced on him with a look of hunger on their face. Yeah, some people like to think of good memories to cope with combat, but Jaune always felt that music booming in his head made everything seem like a cheesy action movie, like that every hit didn't actually hurt (Though he would feel the pain after).<p>

Claws like steel slashed inches away from taking off his nose, making him quickly stumble backwards in a awkward way of dodging. In this stumble, his instinct kicked in and his hands instantly went for his weapon and shield, that were thankfully still on his person, allowing him to quickly activate his shield and block the heavy blow from his opponent. The knight raised his sword and in a instance slashed it down, only to meet air as the Beowulf darted away, also causing Jaune to fall forward due to the force he was exerting onto the shield.

_What the?_ He questioned eternally as he just managed to land into a combat role, _Did that Beowulf just- No, that should of worked. Maybe it's just luck..._. Our favourite knight didn't have time to think on the strange behaviour of the Beowulf, as two more came bounding towards him at a fast rate, they almost seem to smile at his pathetic attempt at fighting them.

Jaune got into a fighting stance with his sword out front, but as the Beowolves reached him, a certain pissed off red blur sped to a halt in front of him. Ruby's scythe un-folded into it's melee form, towering over Jaune and still making him think about how such a small person can wield it. Her head gave a nod, signalling him to let her handle it, this gave Jaune a flash of anger at Ruby's lack of confidence in him.

The small 'Grim Riding Hood' charged head first into the Beowolves, her semblance of speed making her seem like a blur, only visible for a second or two. She appeared just above the Beowulf with Crescent Rose at the ready, swinging it down on the Beowulf's head, receiving the successful sound of Crescent Rose sinking into the head. Her victory over the single Beowulf was cut short as it's brethren slammed into the small girl, sending the huntress flying far across the terrain.

Jaune bolted after the soaring girl and just managing to get a slash in at one of the Beowulf's eye's, earning him a roar of pain from the Beowulf. Ruby used her scythe to safely land on the snow covered ground, landing perfectly on her feet, a glint of a glare gracing her face.

''Ruby!'' Jaune yelled as he approached her ''Did you see that?''

''What?''

''The Beowolves...'' Juane started to explain as their enemies started to get into a sort of formation ''Don't you see something strange about the way their fighting?''

''Their...faster?''

''No! The way they move and counter our attacks, it's like their thinking strategic!'' He exclaimed. In case you didn't know, GRIMM were not know for using their brains in a fight, if they have any.

''Really? Are you sure your not just trying to make an excuse for them kicking your butt?''

''Ruby, this isn't the time for your new found snark!'' Jaune snapped at her as the Beowolves charged at the oblivious duo.

''I'm not being snarky, I'm just trying to get you think more straight!''

''Do you not see the way the GRIMM are acting? They sure easily threw you around''

''That was just a fluke!''

Jaune didn't have time to make a witty retort to her statement as the Beowolves advanced upon the two, nearly metres away from them and getting close. Jaune shoved the distracted Ruby backwards and dived to the side in hope that he could avoid the stomping feet of the Beowolves converging on him. Bang! There was a shot from behind the Beowolves, accompanied by a few more as two of the Beowolves didn't have time to react before they fell to the ground dead, with a large amount of bullet holes in their backs.

''Over here you furry bastards!'' came the voice of Violet, over the howling wind.

''You know, some people would like the advantage of surprise'' added the calm and collected voice of Ren. ''You're almost as bad as Yang and Nora''

''You take to much time thinking, time that could be used to get our asses kicked''

''When you make sense, come talk to me again'' Ren sighed as he took aim with his twin pistols, firing deadly shots at the speeding Beowolves.

Jaune and Ruby got over the initial surprise at the other two's sudden arrival, charging full speed at the Beowolves with their weapons held high over their shoulders. Ruby got there first and vaulted over the Beowolves with a small flip, landing just in front of them and delivering a full sweep at their legs with Crescent Rose. Jaune managed to bring his sword down on a Beowolve's head and bash another with his shield.

The Beowolves found it hard to avoid all of the Huntress/Hunters in training's attacks, especially with Violet's machine gun sword that sprayed bullets at them, a lot of the bullets finding their mark and killing the beasts. Ren was managing pretty well as he quickly landed a blow on the necks of any Beowolf that got even a bit close to him, while at the same time filling them with bullets.

Jaune could see that the Beowolves numbers were dwindling rapidly, _We could finish them off...If only we had some attacks from above... . _''VIOLET!'' Jaune yelled as he ran towards her, before kneeling down and holding up his shield. Violet understood what the plan was and charged at Jaune, climbing onto his shield (Jaune grunting in pain at the extra weight). ''Ruby! A little help here!''

Ruby looked over to Jaune and sighed, sprinting over to them with a slight mutter of ''Have to do everything around here''. The red cloaked girl quickly raised her scythe in the air and brought it down on the loose side of the shield, giving Violet the boost she needed to jump over most of the Beowolves, allowing her to deliver a hail storm of bullets down on the Beowolves.

* * *

><p>Blake was more then surprised when Yang woke up in the medical bed, she was just holding Yang's hand tightly when the blonde suddenly groaned in pain. The sound louder as she tried to sit up.<p>

''Ow, what did I do last night? Did I spend to much time at Junior's place?''

''Yang, you took quite the fall, you shouldn't even be awake''

''No shit Pussy Cat, I feel like a GRIMM decided to take a nap on me''

''Stay down, you're lucky to be awake, don't chance it'' Blake giggled as she pushed the blond down

''If you wanted to go on top, you don't have to push me'' Yang joked, earning a slight slap on the head from the faunas. ''Where's Ruby, I wanna talk to her''

''She stormed off after talking with Violet, Jaune, and later Ren and Violet went after her''

''Shit, it's my fault isn't it!''

''What?''

''Why she's so mad at Jaune and Violet''

''I wouldn't know, you never told me what you and her were planning''

''I just wanted Ruby to admit her feelings toward Jaune and I just happened to bump into Violet that day, so with a pricey deal, she agreed to flirt with Jaune and all that. At the time it seemed like such a good plan, but it backfired so much. With Violet actually liking Jaune and Ruby becoming so depressed'' Blake had to stop Yang from hitting herself in her self rage.

''While I can't deny that the plan did have many flaws, at least you...tried..'' Blake tried to find the right words to calm Yang down.

''Now I'm afraid that I've turned her into an even more of a wreck around people. Plus I've ruined her chances with Jaune''

''I'm sure Ruby will be back to her old self soon, all girls go through it after indirect rejection''

''She burned the book''

''Book?''

''She burned a book of fairy tales our mom used to tell us about. It was always really important to her. And now it's gone, I just hope she's okay now''

* * *

><p>''Well...That was a thing'' Jaune sighed as Ren and Violet came to stand next to him, Ruby seemed to not want to come near the three and just wondered around the dead GRIMM.<p>

''What were you guys doing out here?'' Violet asked as she turned her machine gun back into a large sword.

''Ruby stormed off in a strop'' Jaune replied with a hint of anger

''Oh yeah, I might of pissed her off somehow'' Violet said nervously, ''I don't know how though''

''Seriously?'' Ren questioned, looking between the two ''You don't know?''

''You make it sound like it's obvious''

As Ruby stepped over a Beowolf, she noticed something on it's neck, on closer inspection she saw a small device wrapped around the fur. The device suddenly started to move, as the lens of a camera poked out of it, looking up a Ruby. ''Uh, guys!'', the others walked over and looked at the peculiar device, just before it started to project the hologram of a very familiar man.

''So we meet again Red, just can't stay out of my business''

''Torchwick!''

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact about this story, it was supposed to have just been a short valentines story. I originally planned for Violet just to be a completely un-linkable bitch, but then I just thought about a story I was going to write later and just thought to tie this into it. Just in case anyone was wondering why this story is taking longer to update.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

The cold billowing wind surrounded the landscape, occasionally bothering near by trees that somehow survived the weather. The snow seemed to follow suit on the tail of the wind, doing all it could to grip the wind before falling to the ground, only managing to obscure the figures walking through it.

''It's freezing out here!'' a male voice complained loudly.

''What do you expect, it's snowing!?'' a female voice yelled back at him.

''I expected to be able to walk ten inches without soaking my feet''

''You're such a baby, a little water isn't going to kill you'' the female walked ahead. ''This is almost as bad as the time you refused to step foot in the library''

''Hey, they didn't have any books with pictures'' the boy moaned. ''I don't want to enter a shop that doesn't sell what I need''

''Idiot!'' the female smacked the boy upside the head, causing him to groan. ''You're just as stupid as your name''

''Mercury isn't a stupid name, it's elegant and smooth'' Mercury crossed his arms, insulted. ''Better then emerald''

''What!? My name is a heck more better then yours'' She scoffed at the notion, before looking back to the other people with them. ''Don't you agree Faith?''

Behind them, as well as a lot of other people, was a tall girl with fuzzy black hair that almost matched her dark skin. Her green eye's barley looked up to acknowledge the question, before just giving Emerald a small shrug.

''Oh yeah, forgot you were a mute'' Mercury laughed at her, causing her to retort ''You didn't remember either!''

The two were just about to get into another fight, when Faith came between them and stopped the two, holding out her arms and pointing forward. Through the snow, they could just see the grounded ship, staring off into the direction of the white tree line.

''This must be the place Torchwick was talking about. You ready girls?''

"Uh, Faith's the only other girl here" Mercury stated smugly

"Strange, because I'm talking to the other now"

* * *

><p>''What are you doing here?'' Ruby growled in anger<p>

''Well actually I'm not there, I'm nice and snug in my nice hideout'' the master thief replied, a grin etched on his face.

''Why don't you come and talk face-to-face, instead of hiding in a hologram'' Violet commented

''Oh I would love to miss no name, but I have a busy schedule, these devices cost a lot of paperwork''

''Devices? You mean the things on the GRIMM's neck?'' Jaune asked

''Why yes. I'm sure you've noticed that the GRIMM you just fought were...smarter then the usual dunderheads you get''

''You're making these things?'' Ruby asked, Torchwick was not the type of person you'd expect to be developing hardware.

''Not quite, more distributing it for test runs'' Torchwick explained coyly. ''And when you were spotted in the area, I could help but scream with glee as I found the most perfect test subjects''

''Who are you distributing it for?''

''Ah, you see, I can't disclose that information, might give my friend a bit of trust issues''

''You tell us you're plans, but not who's ordering them?''

''As a professional, I need to sustain my bragging rights. Besides, on the off chance that you survive this, I don't want my friend to come short on the pay because of some bothersome hunters''

''Really?'' Violet asked with her eyebrow raised

''Okay, I might have a bit of a problem with Crimson never sharing all the details with me. But I think you get the point''

''Crimson?'' Violet questioned

''His boss, he's her lap dog'' Ruby smirked as Torchwick frowned with annoyance.

''I am a professional criminal. I am not a lapdog!" Torchwick tried to hide the anger in his voice, until it turned back to his coy self. "Well I'm sure your very busy"

"Don't worry, we have plenty of free time" Jaune crossed his arms

"Your friends would disagree" Torchwick chuckled ''See you later Sweetheart'' Before his holographic form disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Watch where you poke that thing!" Yang yelled<p>

"If you would refrain moving, I wouldn't be jabbing your broken bones!" Weiss hissed back at the blond

"I wouldn't move so much if I hadn't had to stay still for half an hour"

"I'm going as fast as I can you brute. Now stay still and let me heal you!"

It was no secret that Weiss's rich and over achieving family did all they could to train their little girl to surpass their expectation of perfection. Combat was one of many things she was forced to learn, history and medical training were a bit part. Maybe a lot of the past days events could have been avoided if Weiss had shared her medical knowledge before Ruby stormed out.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Yang moaned as if she was a seven year old getting an injection.

"As long as it needs t-"

She was interrupted by a loud bang that rung throughout the ship, prompting Weiss to snap to the side table where her sword lay and picking it up. She looked back to Yang, who was struggling to get up thanks for her back still being incredibly sore.

''Please tell me that explosions are normal here'' Yang finally managed to get to her feet with a groan.

Weiss stood infront of the door with her sword raised, another bang ringing out ''I'm afraid we might be under attack''

''I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I can't fight, I'm tired'' Yang stumbled over to Weiss and uncomfortably leaned on the Heiress's shoulder.

''And I just finished making you movement worthy'' the ice queen stated matter-of-factly.

''And that'' Yang slowly shrugged

''...Yang''

''Yes Weiss?''

''GET OFF ME!'' Weiss screamed in the brawler's ear.

''But I'm in paaaain'' Yang whined in reply

''Urg, fine you brute. But you owe me if you get us killed!''

''Sure, I'll buy you drinks in the after life. Now move!''

Weiss dragged the brawler through the door way with a large amount of effort, finding herself surprised at the amount of weight that Yang seemed to hold. Proceeding forward, Weiss found herself adapting to Yang's weight and found herself taking long strides through the hallway.

Her breathing was shallow and slow paced, drawing in each centre metre of air to sustain herself. Though this became difficult as Yang seemed to go to great lengths to take all the air and breath it back out and into Weiss's ear. Which was also starting to irritate the heiress.

Speaking of the blonde brawler, Weiss wondered what was go through her mind at the moment. Weiss recalled earlier when Blake told her about Yang expressing guilt and a lot of worry about Ruby, reminding her of her own worries about her little red partner and even that idiot arc... Oh, and those other two people.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the repetitive sound of footsteps coming from a near by room, Blake's room. Weiss's initial thoughts were to call out for her help, but considering that they were under attack, it was entirely possible that it wasn't Blake in the room. Yang seemed to have also though to call Blake, but was refrained from speaking as Weiss covered her mouth, shaking her head and creeping towards the entrance to the room.

"Junk, there's just so much junk!" the loud and obnoxious feminine voice flooded out of the open door. "I mean, I know they were only staying her for one trip, but they could of brought along something voluble along. like a weapon or something"

Weiss peered in through the side of the door and into the simple and tidy room, seeing two people rifling through piles of books and Blake's bag. One with black hair bent down and held up a small black book, titled 'Ninja's of Love'. The other one approached the girl and took the book with a bored expression.

"What a bland title, why would anyone wanna read something with the un-creative tripe they use as a cover?" She proceeded to open and flip through the book, giggling a bot. "Oh, I've done that. DEFINITELY done that. Is that even possible? damn, that's dirty. Wonder if I can keep it"

Weiss wanted to face palm at the girl's reaction, though finding it hard as she accidentally slapped Yang. She looked to the other girl, who stood with a smug expression of some kind, staring down the barrel of the gun attached to her arm. Though, as a hand grabbed her hip, Weiss realised that the girl was aiming the gun...At her.

Weiss felt her and Yang pulled backwards, just missing the the fired off from the gun, which quickly smashed into the wall with a loud clash and only leaving a large burn mark. The snow haired heiress was surprised when she saw Blake at her side, taking deep breaths as if she had ran black haired girl emerged from the door with the same smug expression as when she was aiming, followed by the other girl holding the black book in her hands.

"Blake! Where have you been!?" Weiss asked

"Oh, we were attacked. Nora is holding the attacker off, I went to find you guys in case there were more"

"What were those explosions?"

"Those? that was just Nora... Being Nora" Blake explained, earning a nod of understanding from the heiress. The fanus then turned to the other two girls "That's my property" Blake said simply "And I would be less inclined to kick your face in if you gave it back"

"This is your book? I gotta say you're a dirty pussy cat" the green haired girl laughed

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh Torchwick had a file on you, it's pretty in depth" As soon as the name was uttered, Blake threw the Gambol Shroud at the girl, only for the weapon to be intercepted by the black haired girl, who grabbed the cord on the end of the weapon and pulled Blake towards her. "I hate to spoil your fun Faith, but just a reminder. The fanus is wanted alive. Though if I'm feeling generous, I might not completely destroy the snow princess"

Faith gave a simple nod and grabbed Blake by the collar as soon as she was pulled by the rope, pulling the fauns up and throwing her down the opposite corridor. Emerald turned to Weiss, who already had out Myrtenaster and leaned Yang against the wall, and revealed her twin pistol's with curved blades on the ends.

"You first princess"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, while writing this I realised a few things <strong>

**- I'm bad at writing fight sequences, so the next chapter will be hard**

**- I have very little knowledge on the character's weapons **

**Also, I couldn't find much on the weapons a Emerald and Mercury use, so this is going to take a while for my small imagination to formulate anything**

**Now please show me some love (NOT IN THAT WAY!) and review, I will accept any type of criticism as long as it actually has a point and there are cookies for me at the end.**


	19. Author's note!

**I apologise for not posing any content for a few weeks, I am in the middle of moving and have very little access to the internet, so if you give me your patience, I will post more chapters soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, a lot of shit went down after I wrote the last chapter. I've had to move houses, my eye sight has been screwing up badly, I had to go a few days without internet...It was just cray. But, here is the next chapter of the story...You'll wanna kill me after this I think...**

* * *

><p>Ozpin paced back and forth between the walls of his office, a steaming cup of coffee losing it's well deserved heat in his hands. Miss Goodwitch sat in a chair behind the seemingly old man, worried about her friend who's face seemed to start losing his youth, his eye's were alarmed...afraid.<p>

''Headmaster, we're supposed to be talking about the upcoming exams. You've been silently patrolling the room for ten minuets now'' her voice had a demanding tone, never remembering a moment when Ozpin had been like this.

''I apologize Glenda, I've been...distracted. Something came up'' Ozpin barley spoke like he knew she was there, as if he was trying to talk to himself.

''Instead of playing the pronoun game, you can just tell me what it is''

Ozpin let a sigh escape him, bringing him forward to sit down in a slumped position on the desk chair. It took a few seconds of silence and Goodwitch's intent stare to push Ozpin to sit up and begin riffling through piles upon piles of paper work, only taking but a few seconds to bring out a letter and hand the paper to Goodwitch's awaiting hand.

**Headmaster Ozpin**  
><strong>Vale<strong>  
><strong>Beacon academy<strong>  
><strong>Headmasters office<strong>

**Headmaster Ozpin, per the request of Governor Tavis of Vale, we have forwarded a copy of our weekly report to you. As you should know, this is highly confidential information that we would not like to see in enemy hands, so we must advise that this is only read by your eyes only.  
><strong>

**Weekly Field**** Report  
><strong>

**Atlas - Per the observation of our own forces planted in the region, it has been brought to our attention that the Atlesian military has started to upgrade their troops with the reveal of the Atlesian Paladin-290, a surprisingly efficient looking set of cybernetic solders. This concerns our military greatly as Atlas does not usually attempt to suit up their men as they have always supported the idea of the removal of men from the dangers of the battlefield. This news does bring in the suspicion that they are preparing or are suspicious of something.**

''I don't understand sir, Atlas has always been know for taking extra precautions'' Glynda told the man sitting infront of her

''But never without good reason, keep reading''

**This might include the recent rumours of various men and woman starting to go mad and randomly lash out at random citizens. Even some of our own troops are going down the same path.  
>It is theorised that this might be attributed to some kind of virus as all the people suffer the same symptoms<strong>

Reading through the list of symptoms, Glynda's eye's raised in surprise, a small dose of tension had built up in her throat and made her hold her breath. ''These symptoms seem...''

''Familiar?'' Ozpin finished for her with a simple tone, his eye's showing that he knew exactly what she was thinking, giving Goodwitch a small chill. ''These symptoms match the same experiences that were experienced during Project Darkspawn''

''But, that's impossible. Everyone who has connections to it are dead''

''That is what I hope, for all our sakes''

* * *

><p>Blake made a small dive to the side of the corridor, her quick thinking of landing the dive by rolling through the doorway gave her the chance to dodge the projectile that was thrown at her. It was a semi-thick golden ring that flew past the small fanus, the slight gleam that was visible on the tip as it past showed that the ring was sharp, just before sailing it''s way to crash into the wall and embed itself into the metal wall.<p>

Before the ex-terrorist had a chance to get quickly to her feet and continue the battle, the low sound of two fingers clicking entered her ears and in almost an instant, her enemy appeared in a flash beside her after seemingly blasting herself into the room. Though it was a surprising move, Blake did not let it distract her long enough to give herself a disadvantage in the fight and proceeded to throw her body side ways to avoid the incoming slam of her foe's foot.

When she managed to roll into a kneeling position in front of her opponent, she gave the other girl a glare only to be met with a bored expression. Though not the one to revel in receiving attention, Blake felt a bit more anger develop into a fire at the fact that the girl did not seem to be anything other than bored with Blake.

The girl the other criminal called Faith raised her small gloved hand, pointing two covered fingers at the faunas in a slow and suspenseful manner. She gave the two fingers a slight amount of friction, causing them to click against each other with a loud snap. As soon as the sound made it self noticed, Faith's hand started to grow a purple glow around it, the glow emitted energy that even Blake could feel. The energy seemed to attract the small ring that was thrown at Blake earlier, the sharp circle of death dislodged itself from the wall and flew rapidly into the awaiting hand of the girl.

Blake saw her chance for a attack as the girl was distracted by retrieving her weapon, causing Blake to charge head on into the girl with her weapon raised up just in time to bat the ring off of it's course, sending it to collide with the ground beside her and leave the girl open. Faith's expression was not readable as Blake neared the girl with a snarl, though she did seem remarkably calm considering the situation, seemingly accepting her defeat at the hands of the faunas. The Ex-terrorist closed in on the girl with only a few inches left before she could reach out and knock the girl off her feet to incapacitate her for a later interrogation, then she would proceed to help Weiss with her fight and-

Blake stopped quite suddenly on her way to defeat her opponent, her mouth hung open slightly as if to attempt a scream without the ability to, making her notice that everything seemed to have gone silent for her as her enemy walked confidently towards her. The girl's hand as held out as she neared, reaching for something near Blake, only to make Blake realise the the ring that had been cast to the side before was now lodge in her side, producing quite a lot of blood.

Faith simply jerked the ring out of Blake's side in one slow and painful movement, making the faunas gasp in pain as her own blood poured from her wound and onto the floor. She looked to Faith with barley enouh strength to move, her lips slightly taveling up and down to ask the girl the silent question of _Will I live...?_ But the girl didn't reply, she only turned and walked away towards where Weiss was fighting, leaving Blake to slowly lose her consciousness.

* * *

><p>''Mission accomplished, as always''<p>

The room was dim where the figure sat in it's chair, its body shrouded in the shadow that the light in the room could not cover. It's legs were crossed over slightly, it's back straight as it looked at the holographic image of Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. ''Of course'' it's voice was loud and modified, static sometimes covering it slightly. ''If our objective was to endanger our whole operation''

Torchwick adjusted his red locks at this, his eye's furrowed as if he was telling himself that he was not just insulted by their employer, before returning his usual hat back to his head. He gave the figure a fake smile with teeth and everything before replying. ''Endanger? What do you mean?''

''You completely exposed us to two teams of huntresses and hunters. Though they only know partially of our plans, they leave room for a large error''

The holographic image switched to show the scene of a wrecked ship that was covered in snow, Torchwick's forces exited from a small ramp in the ship with three teenagers held by cuffs, though one of them was roughly dragged around through the snow and was also seemingly unconcious with a mended wound in her side. ''As you can see right here, we have the situation under control'' Roman stated with a smug look.

''This should not have been necessary''

''It's not our fault that your tests attracted a few people'' Cinder retorted with a frown

''I gave specific instructions of where the tests should take place to avoid attention, but it was YOU who decided to test out my experiments on a village'' The voice was raised with aggravation towards the two.

''We get it'' Roman growled with annoyance, his tone was not taking to the voice's liking. ''All that matters is that we're dealing with them. Then we'll continue as normal''

''See to it that there are no more mistakes blocking our way. Unless you wish for our business to end and allow me to force you to watch as everything you've built become utterly decimated'' It was there that the voice turned off the holographic terminal, cutting the call and rising from his chair.

''I don't know why you use those simple minded criminals'' came the voice of it's male companion, who leaned against the doorway with an already lit cigarette between his lips. ''This would of never happened if you had let me take lead of those two''

''Don't worry, I have not forgotten your skill and how efficient you have been for me so far. But I require your full attention elsewhere if my goals are to be reached, this a far more staggering task then the simple acts I require from those two'' The voice chuckled as it walked past the man, it's boots echoing it's footsteps as it crossed the room.

''Don't you think you should of asked about the other children that were away from the captured group?'' he asked

''No, we need them all in one place and that place has to be where our allies have the advantage. Knowing Torchwick, he's forgotten to cover his tracks and left and nice trail right to him''

''If they're having fun with the kids, what am I doing?'' the man asked, a glint in his eye.

''I feel that it is time that our good old friend Ozpin is brought to light on our situation'' it chuckled darkly with delight at the deadly thoughts went through it's head.

The man grinned at the implication as he got away from his leaning position and followed behind the voice, his cloak slightly floating behind him to display to sheif that held his weapon. ''It's been a while since our last meeting, not since the war. We have so much to 'talk' about''

* * *

><p>Jaune was out of breath by the time he and the others had made the trek to the crashed ship, all of them leaving as soon as Roman ended the call with a laugh, though Ruby had gotten there first with her semblance and was frantically searching the ship. The knight bent overr to lean on his own knees as he breathed out and tried to push the dread thoughts out of his mind.<p>

''D-do you think...Do you think Torchwick...'' he left an implication hanging in the air to Ren

''I think he tried'' Ren replied with no emotion shown on his face, masking his own worry as he continued ''You do know who he was up against in there? Jut wait, Nora will come rushing up to us in minuet''

''Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?'' Violet questioned softly, not aiming to offend the boy as she had been silent since the threat was announced.

Ren was silent for a moment, before breathing and speaking out with what seemed like a strained voice ''Let's just wait for Ruby...''

Ruby returned a few minuets later at a slow pace, her hood and cape billowing behind her with no attempt to hide her now blank expression as she neared them. ''They...They're gone...All that's left was a few traces of blood'' her voice was held calm, but there were noticeable pauses between her words.

''N-no, he...'' Jaune slid down to his knees with his head held low ''He couldn't of...''

''They're not dead'' Violet spoke plainly as the only one who could stay together here. ''If they were, Torchwick wouldn't of taken the bodies''

Ruby was silent at this, her face still blank and unreadable. Ren was let a sigh escape his lips with his gloved hand over his eye's to hold back his worries. Jaune clenched his fist with a look of utter shame ''Oh good! So now he has them trapped where I'm sure they're wishing they were dead!''

''Jaune, we're not doing anything by moping about i-'' Ruby started with her face still trying to stay calm

''Shut up!'' Jaune looked to her with sparks of rage in his eye, making everyone jump as they hadd never heard Jaune be so rude to someone. ''This is your fault!'' he exclaimed

''W-what?''

''If you hadn't ran off into danger and needed us to rescue you, we would of been there with them. We could of helped them!'' He stood tall now, every word he spoke seemed like the boom of thunder to Ruby.

''You didn't have to come after me! Don't blame your stupid decisions on me'' Ruby yelled back in frustration.

''I'm sick of this new attitude of yours. Do you even care that your team is gone!?'' He growled at her, running forward to grab her by her collar and pull her up slightly to look into his eyes

''How dare you!'' Ruby laid her hand on the hilt of her scythe that was stabbed into the snow.

''How dare I!? I'm sorry, but someone has to slap some sense into you! You're team and my friends have been captured and are right now experiencing god knows what, you're their leader for Oum's sake! Take some damn responsibility for what you've done, or does this new personality of yours include making you a coward!?''

Ruby was done talking to this (who she thinks) insensitive jerk of a knight, she gripped Creasent Rose so tightly that her knuckles went white as she swung the massive weapon from it's position (also causing Jaune to back away) so that it pointed at Jaune. ''I think you're the one who needs some sense beaten into them!''

Jaune looked at her with wide eyes for a second, surprise at her actions coming from him. But he quickly got over it and pulled his sword out of it's sheif, his eye's narrowed as he ignored the protest from his team members. ''This has been a long time coming, Rose''

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise if the two are acting WAY OOC, I kinda needed them to for this (PUT AWAY YOUR TORCHES!). But for those of you who don't mind...I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Jaune stepped to the side of his opponent quickly as the massive monster of a scythe lashed out at him, just managing to catch a few inches of the blonds locks before slicing through the air. The blond knight barley had enough time to activate the small device that unfolded to reveal his shield before Ruby sent her weapon to try and take his head again, only to find that his small shield pushed directed her slashes off to the side with great effort, though still giving the small girl the satisfying result of forcing him backwards with every collision. _She's not giving me time to think_ He managed to say to himself as another hit came _She's keeping me on the defensive._

Ruby had to strike hard at Jaune, making sure that each hit was surprising and above all fast, showed as she pushed him back an inch with a strike that came from above, only for another strike to come right after from the side. She knew that his greatest weapon at the moment was not his long sword or his steady shield, it was his surprisingly strategic mind during a battle, taking away his chance to use it would give her a great advantage against him. With her semblance and natural urge to increase her normal speed, she was much faster on her feet then Jaune could be and was easily able to side step any counter attacks he tried, refusing to let him even lay a small cut on her.

Crescent Rose cut through the thick snow air with ease, managing to take a small piece of the blond knight's shield on it's tip as it collided with the protection yet again. _Ruby... _Jaune thought mournfully at the expression of sheer determination that had sown itself onto his closest friend's face. _What happened to you? _The question would always race through his mind after a mental pain stained his head with every hit, he never wanted to fight Ruby nor ever dare to cause her any type of pain. The only reason he could actually fight for this moment was drawn from the motivation that she always gave him in their first year, the way she always refused to let him give up, carving the word 'Nope' into his head.

Was he going to let the remainder of his and Ruby's team down? _Nope _

Was he going to let Ruby continue with her new attitude? _Nope _

Was he going to save his crush from herself, even if it meant he had to beat her to the ground? _Hell Yes!_

With that final mental word of motivation, he pooled all his determination into his legs as he propelled forward to charge at Ruby as fast as he could with his shield standing tall in front of him. He grunted loudly into his shield as his sudden moment allowed Ruby to catch a part of his arm and draw herself some of his own blood, causing the snow to stain red as sprinkles of blood dripped to the ground from the wound on his arm. He gritted his teeth at the pain that replaced his blood, continuing with his on-the-spot plan and ramming into his opponent, in a predictable move, she easily avoided the strength of the charge with grace as she dashed to the side, only to find that the surface of snow the formed the ground had become a marginally more slippery now that the speed of her feet had increased.

Just as Jaune had predicted when he had quickly made up this plan of attack, Ruby was too late to slow down on the snow and witnessed her feet slide across the ground as she fell off her balance. _Now, time to gain an advantage! _He rushed her again with a more balanced speed to avoid following her fate, lunging forward with his shield dropped to the ground, he let one of his hands grab ahold of her towering weapon that had loosened in her hand. His sword was brought down on the girl's leg, digging the tip of the blade into her ankle as his hand pushed the Sniper/Scythe out of the girls grip and to the ice covered ground with a soft crunch.

The little Grim Reaper let out a scream in response to the red that stained the tip of Jaune's blade, caught completely off guard by his rushed actions and was now paying the price for not being prepared. Ruby growled in tune with her leg's groans as she proceeded to painfully jump back and away from her attacker while trying to resist the temptation to clutch her own wound that now bled freely on the ground, though it was only ignored by her as her gaze formed a glare that burned into the blond knight. _He's armed and my weapon is behind him, while a wound lays on my leg. He's left me mostly defenceless, unless..._

Her semblance was all that she could count on at the moment and she was going to make sure that it was put to use, rushing at Jaune with a knowing evil smirk, the momentum of her run would give her a powerful impact when she collided with him. Her small form provided quite the hard hit as her momentum carried her into Jaune's chest, forcing the boy to fall backwards to the ground with a horrid mix of Red and white sprinkles in his hair. There was no hesitation from the small girl as her fist collided with the boy's jaw with a little less force, but still packing the right amount of strength to draw a small amount of blood from his chin in reaction.

She didn't stop there and proceeded to start a sequence of punches aimed at Jaune's already aching nose, starting to leave a variety of black marks on his harmed skin. But soon her advantage given to her by her semblances speed had ran it's course and introduced the fact that while Ruby had speed and a giant scythe, Jaune still had developed more strength then the small girl, which he demonstrated as he pushed her off of him with a left hook to her head. Quickly rolling on top of the small huntress with a fire ablaze in his eyes, raising his fist and striking her again.

''What happened to the Ruby I knew?'' He questioned in an angered tone, striking. ''The Ruby who kept everyone going with her childish antics and bright smile?''

Ruby only shot him a fading glare at the question, causing him deliver another blow. ''The Ruby who would be throwing me around like a rag doll right now''

No answer, he earned some blood from the next strike. ''Who saw a worthless weasel like me on his knees and got me to stand up''

A slight sniffle, her face trying to mask the emotions bubbling inside her. Another blow. ''You won't give up on your team, you won't give up on what's now your family''

He raised his fist to hit her again, fighting back the tears at having to do this to her. He saw that she held a slight tear in the corner of her eye. ''I...I failed, Jaune. I talk so much about taking hits, when I can't take any myself... I experienced my first heart break and I let it get to me...I failed my team...''

His hand slipped to his side, a tear travelling from the corner of his eye and down to his cheek as he gazed at Ruby, her mask finally cracking. ''I thought that if I became mature, I could be better...that I could get my team through school...That I could shield myself from the terrible experiences... And now look at me, picking fights with my friend while my team is imprisoned''

''Ruby...I won't sugar coat it, you failed. You were an idiot and made a stupid mistake. But, you know what? It. Happens. It doesn't make you a failure, it doesn't make you a bad person. You can't expect to stop the pain that some natural experiences cause, because you're a person like all of us... Once, I felt similar to you, I let my fear cause me to fail my team, I beat myself up so much and even distanced my friends. I gave up and tried to leave, but you know what happened? You came and told me to stop being an idiot and get up...To take the hit and push forward. You didn't give up on me, Crater Face. So I'm not giving up on you''

The mask shattered into a million pieces as streams of tears exploded through it, dampening Ruby's pale face and causing the cold to seemingly increase in uncomfortable. Jaune didn't care for the cold, he only cared for the one below him at the moment as he held out his hand. ''Now, we're going to find out where our teams are''

''We're going to bust them out'' Ruby added on, a determined expression forming behind her tears as she grabbed Jaune's hand and allowed her self to be pulled to a standing position.

''And then we're going to blow up whatever operation Torchwick has going sky high'' They stated in unison standing together, gazing into each others eye's to see each of their newly lit fires. Their hands were tightly clamped together, though none of them felt like blushing at the mere mention of the joining.

''They didn't kill each other, as I said'' Ren's calmly put words were heard near them, he seemingly stood next to Violet away's from them with his arms crossed.

''You never said that, you just thought Ruby would slice you in two by accident!'' Violet protested, waving her fist in the air.

''Details, details'' He replied simply

''Didn't Nora say that about your kidneys?''

''...Jaune, Ruby!'' He ignored her question and approached the two ''Have you two sorted out your problems?''

''I think so...'' Ruby replied in a shy manner, rubbing away her tears with a sniff. But, as soon as the tears were swept away with the wind, the small huntress gave them a face of seriousness with a mix of nervousness. ''Aright, our team members are captured and locked away. We need to let Torchwick know who's puppy he just threw into the road!''

''...What?'' was the blank reply from the others.

''Okay, bad metaphor. But the bottom line, don't be jerks to us!'' Ruby tried to smile encouragingly at her failed motivational speeh, but that was all they needed as they saw that Ruby was back. ''Newly formed, Team RARE, time to plan a return!''

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, soon we'll say good bye to this fanfic, only two chapters left! And it's valentines day again, I remember when I first wrote this and fully intended for it to end on this day exactly last year with Jaune and Ruby hooking up at the ball. But then I got ideas as people started to like it and here we are :D<strong>


End file.
